Spyro and friends life
by Crazyhorses
Summary: Find out!
1. Chapter 1 spyro life

"Ugh i'm so tired i think i might be getting to old for this" said spyro who was walking in the garden trying to find a place to hide, from Ember.

"Uh huh" said spyro, he found a bush that he could easily hide in. Spyro jumped in the bush, and at the right time, because Ember was running into the garden.

"Oh Spyro come here my sweetie" yelled Ember. _In your dreams Ember_ thought Spyro.

Just then Ember ran off to another place, and Spyro slowely got up and walk in the middle of the garden.

"Finally she gone" said Spyro, but just then something pink pounced on him, and landed on Spyro.

"Huh! thought i give up my sweetie? no way i would give up finding my love of my life!" said Ember

_Well i'm gonna be your love of the dead if you don't get off me spyro thought._

"GET OFF ME" yelled Spyro

"NO WAY I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE AGAIN!" said Ember.

Just then a strong wind knock Ember off Spyro back, Ember rolled on the ground until she stop. Ember look up and saw a dragoness with a slender body and a sharp tail with six horns on her head with a mark on her head, it could only be Cynder.

Ember growled at Cynder "how dare you do that to me"

Cynder just look at her with the green eyes.

"I know what your trying to do, taking me away from spyro so you can mate with him!" yelled Ember

"No i am just doing what friends do best, helping other friends" said Cynder.

Ember growled at Cynder and lunged at her, but Cynder easliy miss. Cynder swung her tail at Ember face, and left are cut on Ember face.

"ahhh, my face, my pink and sexy face" cried Ember.

"Oh plz i see kids that has cut on their faces and i don't see them crying" said Cynder.

Ember leap into the air and flapped her wings, then Ember spit out five fireballs at Cynder. Cynder dodge all of them except one which hit burn her left back leg. Cynder ignore the pain, and use her fear power on Ember. Ember grabbed her head and screamed in pain. Ember falland landed on the ground, and was still cying in pain.

"Come on" Cynder said to Spyro

"Thanks for saving my ass" said Spyro as they we going into the air.

"Dont worry, what a friends for" said Cynder.

_I dont want to be your friend Cynder i want us to be more then friends _Spyro said in his mind.

"How long will Ember cry in pain?" ask Spyro.

"Long enough to get you in a safe place" said Cynder.

"I wonder what her fear is" said Spyro.

"Do you want to find out?" ask Cynder

" Uh, no" said Spyro

Cynder giggled at Spyro comment,_ oh Spyro if you only knew what my fear is, _said Cynder in her head.

Just then they saw Flame flying straight to them, Flame saw them and stopped in mid air.

"Hey guys" said Flame.

"Hey flame" said Spyro and Cynder.

"Have you seen Ember?" ask Flame

"Uh yea she is in the garden" said Cynder

"Okay thanks bye" and then Flame flew off to find his crush.

"Don't you wish that Flame would show his feeling to Ember instead hiding?" said Cynder.

"Yea and also he would save my life if he did" said Spyro.

Cynder laugh "come on its getting dark".

"Okay".

"Remember to lock your door and windows" said Cynder.

"yep i would be in danger if she was in my room" said Spyro.

"Goodnight Spyro" said Cynder as she flew of to temple where her room was.

"Night" said Spyro and flew off to his room which was also at the temple.

* * *

**Okay that was my first chapter i am still in progess and will do chapter 2 very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 Spyro day out

Early in the morning.

**Ember **

_I hope i'm not to late _thought Ember as she ran down the hallway to Spyro room ready to pounce on him again.

**Spyro**

Spyro had just woken up and was ready to get out of his room. He already planned the day with Flame, as he was about to open the door, a yellow thing went straight through the window, which broke the window. The yellow thing went right into Spyro face.

"AHHH, GET OF ME YOU UGLY THING!" yelled Spyro trying to shake the thing off his purple face. The yellow thing went to straight to the floor.

"Who you calling ugly?" said the yellow thing.

"Sparx?" said Spyro.

"uh yea who else would go straight through the window just to see a friend" said Sparx.

Spyro looked at where Sparx broke the window and glass pieces were everywhere, then look back up at Sparx.

Sparx saw Spyro look and said, "no way i am cleaning that up."

"But your the one that broke it," said Spyro.

"Don't you got a slave that can do it?" ask Sparx.

"Why would I ask for a slave?" asked Spyro.

"Well lets see you could ues them to clean you room and give you food and help you with you prob-" Spyro quickly put a paw over Sparx mouth.

"Okay, I get it" said Spyro.

" So, what are you doing today?" asked Sparx.

"Well, i'm gonna hang out with Flame today," said Spyro.

"Can i come?" asked Sparx.

"No," said Spyro.

"Please."

"No."

"Okay, you ask for it," said Sparx, then Sparx turn his back on Spyro for five seconds then turn around again giving the Spyro the puppy eyes.

"As I was gonna say n-" but Spyro look at Sparx eyes and how cute they were. "Aww how can I say no to Sparx, okay you can come"

"YAY," yelled Spyro.

"Okay, lets go before we are late."

Spyro was heading for the door with Sparx behind him, Spyro open the door, just then he saw Ember running down the hallyway straight to his room, when Ember was close enough she leap at Spyro. But Spyro duck, and instead Ember went flying at Sparx.

"OW!" said Sparx.

Spyro ran straight out of his room and ran down the hallway as fast as his purple legs can carry him. Spyro went outside where he saw Flame waiting.

"There you are," said Flame.

"No time to greet, lets go," said Spyro.

"Why?" asked Flame.

"Trust me, you don't want to find out" said Spyro as he took the air with Flame right behind ready to go into the city.

* * *

**okay that was chapter 2 now on to chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3 The guardian mates

"So what happen this morning?" ask Flame

Spyro and Flame were walking in the city, enjoying the day, while Spyro fans were spying on him.

"Well Ember nearly pounce on me, but instead pounce on Sparx" said Spyro

"Aww i could've been there and she could've pounce on me" said Flame

"Yea good luck with that" said Spyro

While Spyro and Flame were chatting, something hit Spyro head, and then fell to the ground. Spyro look down to see Sparx landed flat on the ground.

"Sparx i swear you need glasses"

"Thats what you think" said Sparx when pick himself up. But when Spyro and Flame saw his face they all laugh.

"Whats so funny?" ask Sparx

"have you look in the mirror lately?" ask Flame, Sparx face was covered in red lip stick and he had scrathes everywhere. Sparx went to a window and look at himself.

"AAHH, MY SEXY FACE IT GONE!" yelled Sparx, every dragon that was nearby all look at Sparx, then laugh, and some of them walk away.

"How am i gonna get a female dragonfly?" said Sparx

"Thats if the girl can accept him" Flame said to Spyro, Spyro laugh.

"Maybe Ember should open her eyes before kissing someone" said Spyro

"Whats going on" someone said

Spyro, Sparx and Flame looked behind them, and there they saw a Cynder standing all alone because not much dragons like her because of her past.

"Hey Cynder" said Spyro

"Hey Cynder" said Flame

"Hey guys, what going on?" ask Cynder but then she look at Sparx, and laughed.

"Yea, yea laugh at my face thats all i need" said Sparx who does not look happy

Cynder was laughing so hard she can't barely breath.

"Cynder you alright" ask Spyro who was worried

"Yea i'm fine now" said Cynder who stop laughing

Just then something leap at Cynder and lunge at her. It was Ember, Ember and Cynder rolled on the floor and started clawing at eachother. Which got more dragons to watch and cheer, mostly some of them went for Ember and not for Cynder. Cynder bite Ember tail, and Ember bite Cynder wing which cause Cynder to let go. Ember shot three fireballs at Cynder and Cynder dodge them all, Cynder blew wind at Ember. But was to late when Ember went into the air, Ember shot three fireballs at Cynder but Cynder dodge, and instead the fireball hit Flame, which knock him off his feet and blackout.

"What's going on?" said a large female dragon

Cynder, Spyro, Ember and everybody else look at the dragoness. She had green scales and a yellow belly and wings, she had two horns on her head which were yellow. With a spear at the end of her tail, and she had spikes going down her back, you can tell that she is a earth dragon.

Cynder look at Ember, and said "she started the fight"

The dragon look at Ember, and said " you will go see the guardian's right now for punishment"

"What about Cynder" asked Ember

"Cynder was not the one that has started but she will be given a warning" said the dragoness

Ember walked off to the temple and the crowd started to go their own ways, Cynder and Spyro look at the dragon and Spyro said "who are you?"

"you do not know me" asked the green dragon

Spyro and Cynder shook the heads

"i am suprise, my name is Pepper and i am Terrador mate" Pepper said

Cynder and Spyro gasped of what they heard "but you look so young" said Cynder

"i may look young but trust me i am way older then you think" said Pepper

"i never know Terrador has a mate" said Spyro

"all the guardians have a mate" said Pepper

"if they do, how come we never met them" ask Cynder

"We travel a lot to help villagers that need our help" said Pepper

"wow, i hope i get to mee them" said Cynder

"as of matter fact all the guardians mates will be here tommorrow" said Pepper

"oh wow can we meet them" asked Spyro

"sure but not now you guys forgot about you friend lying on the floor there" said Pepper who was looking at a red dragon laying on the floor

"oh yea, we got to take him to the nurse" said Spyro

Cynder helped Spyro get flame onto his back and they flew off to get him to a nurse, they look back and said their goodbye to Pepper. Pepper waved at them, and she walked off, getting prepared for


	4. Chapter 4 the mates

"Spyro come on" said Cynder waiting in front of Spyro door, she been there for 40 minutes

"in a minute keep your scales on" said Spyro from the other side of the door

_and i thought girls take longer then boys _thought Cynder, she already polish her scales, horns and her tail and it took her only 10 minutes. Just them Spyro open the door, Cynder look at him Spyro looks like a new Spyro.

"what took you so long?" asked Cynder

"well i had to make sure i clean every tiny scale i have" said Spyro

"but you don't do this every time we visit to the guardians" said Cynder

"well thats different" said Spyro

"how?" asked Cynder

before Spyro answer, Cynder cut him off "or is it because the guardians are not females?"

"well i um uh" said Spyro trying to think of an excuse

"are you the legend of the purple dragon?" someone ask

Spyro and Cynder turn around and saw a green dragon that was the same size as them, she had green scales and brown belly and wings, she had a club as a tail and she had two horns on her head which were light green.

"uh yes i am" said Spyro

"and are you Cynder" ask the green dragon, Cynder was suprise that she didnt call her evil or the terror of the skies

"uh yes" said Cynder

"good, now follow me" said the dragon and started to walk away expecting them to follow

"wait" said Spyro who was running after her with Cnyder right behind

"i didn't your name" said Spyro

"oh my name is pippy" said the dragon

"nearly sound like Pepper" said Cynder

"that because Pepper is my mom" said Pippy

"Pepper is your mom?" said Spyro

"yes" said Pippy

"and i'm guessing Terrador is your father" said Spyro

"yep" said Pippy

"but why didnt tell us this" asked Cynder

"maybe because you were to busy fighting to save the world?" said Pippy

"okay thats true" said Spyro, all three of them walked down the hallway, until Cynder broke the silence.

"so why did you call me Cynder" asked Cynder

"well isnt that your name?" asked Pippy

"yes but most dragons call me evil or the terror of the skies" said Cynder

"well those dragons are wanting to stick to the past instead of looking into the future" said Pippy

"wow you sound like your wise?" said Spyro

"well earth dragons are the most wise dragons and also the most stubborn dragons as well" said Pippy

"but you dont look stubborn" said Cynder

"well as earth dragons grow up they have more wisdom and less stubborn" said Pippy

"interesting" said Spyro

"indeed" said Pippy

Just then they saw Ember with Flame walking towards them, Spyro quickly hid behind Pippy.

"hey guys" said Flame who does look happy unlike Ember who looks like she came back from the dead

"hey" said Cynder then Cynder noticed that Ember were'nt going after Spyro

"is something wrong?" asked Cynder

"look at our paws" said Flame

Cynder look down and a chain on Flame and Ember which were connected to eachother

"what are those for?" asked Spyro who was now standing next to Cynder

"well its punishment for Ember" said Flame

"but why did they put you chained up together?" asked Cynder

" i don't know, but i'm don't mind" said Flame

"i feel sorry for you Flame" said Cynder

Ember look at Cynder and growled, and Cnyder growled back

"just wait till i get my claws on you" said Ember

"as for you" said Ember who was now looking at Spyro "we will be together, we will live together,we hunt together, we sleep together and we will die together.

"uh okay" said Spyro who was not liking the idea

"oh and this is pippy" said Cynder who was pointing at Pippy

"hi" said Pippy

"hi" Flame

"Pippy this is Flame and Ember" said Spyro

"nice to meet you but we on our way to meet some dragons bye"

Pippy walked of with Spyro and Cynder behind. After 20 minutes they came to a wall, Pippy pulled one of the torches, and the wall lift up and the three dragons walk in through a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, there was a large room with torches around. There we other tunnels around as well, in the middle of the room there was four dragons sitting around a pool.

"i got them" said Pippy

Pepper and the others dragons all look up and saw Cynder and Spyro with Pippy.

"hello again" said Pepper

"hi" said Cynder and Spyro, while Pippy walked away

"so is this all the guardians mates?" asked Cynder

"yep, i would like you to meet Zoe the ice dragon, Zeppy the electric dragon and Sparks the fire dragon. Zoe was blue with a yellow belly and wings and with a arrow tail and two horns that a curved, Zeppy was yellow with a grey belly and wings which she had a four horns on her head and at the end of her tail looks like a lighting bolt, But as for Sparks she was all red and she had horns just like Cynder and her tail even look like Cynder as well. Cynder and Spyro chat for a while, until they came upon there little secrets.

"so you can shoot lighting bolts out of your tail?" ask Cynder

"yes i can, it is a rare gift for dragons" said Zeppy

"all four of us have a rare gift" said Sparks

"mine is that i can move rocks and dirt with my mind" said Pepper

"mine is i can freeze someone with a single bite" said Zoe

"mine is that i can go through flames no matter what" said Sparks

"wow all of you have awesome gifts" said Cynder

"and so do you" said Pepper

"i never saw a dragon that has learned all the elements" said Zoe

"as for you Cynder i have never ever saw a dragon that has mastered all the dark spells" said Sparks

"i'm kinda not proud of it" said Cynder who was looking at the floor

"you should be proud of it, you mastered your dark spells and that you can use it to defeat malefor slaves" said Zeppy

"when you say it like that i guessed i feel more proud of it" said Cynder

"okay i guess you should go young dragons, it getting late now" said Zoe

"okay but i got one more question to ask" said Spyro

"okay" said Pepper

"do all of you have daughters and sons?" asked Spyro

"yes we do, all of us have one child except one" said Pepper

"what are there names?" asked Cynder

"that you will have to find out yourself" said Sparks.

Cynder and Spyro left the same way they went before, which the wall was still open and went to their rooms to have a good sleep until the next day.

* * *

**That took so long my fingers feel life they are going to be cut off**

**on to chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5 Zappy

_Hmm i wonder if there is anything about guardian and their mates i don't know about, _thought Spyro as he was walking down the hall, Just then he saw Flame running in down the hallway towards him.

"Spyro" said Flame as he stop in front of him

"you never told me that you met the guardians mates" said Flame

"well even if i did you would faint" said Spyro who walked past him

"what, i never faint" said Flame who was walking by him

"then why did you faint when a dragoness said you were kinda cute?" asked Spyro

"and when you fainted when someone accidently kick your 'soft' spot" said Spyro

"don't ever talk about the 'soft' spot, i don't need any one to know otherwise little kids may come up to and started poking me" said Flame

"and i didnt faint because of the girl, only i had uh um a blush a nator" said Flame

"there is no such thing" said Spyro

"your way to smart" said Flame

"there is a reason that i'm purple" said Spyro who was joking

"some times i wish you were red like me" said Flame

"i was born this way and i am proud of it" said Spyro

"or i wish i was pink" said Flame

"so you can match Ember?" said Spyro who was looking at Flame. Flame just smile

"but you know dragons will tease you if you were pink"" said Spyro

"but no one teases Ember" said Flame

"that because she is a female, and girls mostly like girly colours" said Spyro

"and i don't really like girls that goes for girly colours" said Spyro

"but what about Cynder? ask Flame

"what about her?" said Spyro

"she likes purple" said Flame

"yea she likes purple like her scales" said Spyro

"oh" said Flame

"wait how did you know that Cynder likes purple?" asked Spyro

oh its nothing to worry about" said Flame who was looking away

"did you went in her room?" asked Spyro

"yes i did" said Flame

"was it the cookies?" said Spyro

"yes, there were so yummy!" said Flame

**Flashback**

* * *

_Almost there _said Flame in his head who was climbing at the side of the temple, trying to get to Cynder window, he finally got there, and looked into the room and saw Cynder on her bed with another dragoness talking about girl stuff. Flame crept through the window, and walked over to her chest and opened her chest and saw a jar of cookies. _uh hah come to daddy my little cookies_ Flame opened it and took five cookies and jump out of the window.

* * *

**flash ends**

"so Cynder didn't notice you at all" asked Spyro

"not at all, when girls talk to eachother they don't notcie anything around them" said Flame

"thought so, but i never imagine Cynder not noticing anyone that is around her she always stay on alert" said Spyro

"its very interesting, must be a girl weaknest" said Flame

"so the many cookies did you take?" asked Spyro

"five" said Flame

"and i guess you had weight on" said Spyro

"wait how did you know" said Flame

"well one i saw you walking with a big belly, and two if you took more then one cookie, the cookies will make you belly bigger and it last 2 hours" said Spyro

"and that why Cynder was not eating them" said Spyro

"but why did she kept them?" asked Flame

"to use them" said Spyro

"for what?" asked Flame

"remember the day that you thought that Ember was pregnant?" said Spyro

"uh yes" said Flame

"it was the cookies" said Spyro

"such a shame i could've been the daddy" said Flame

""oh which reminds me, when are you going to express your feeling to Cynder?" said Flame

"i don't know, what if she doesnt love me back?" said Spyro

"so your saying you don't know that she likes you, after flying with her, figthing with her and saving the world with her!?" said Flame

"yea pretty much" said Spyro

"Spyro, you may be smart about elements and stuff, but you no good about knowing girls like i do" said Flame

Spyro was about to say something but looked down to see no chain on Flame paw.

"Where is Ember?" asked Spyro

"oh, her punishment is over and she said she had to do deal with a dragon" said Flame

"WHAT!" yelled Spyro and ran off towards Cynder room

"hey, wait up' said Flame was trying to catch up.

When Spyro got to Cynder, room he open the door and saw Cynder pinning Ember down on the floor.

"i don't think you should be worried about Cynder" said Flame as he appeared at the door. Cnyder and Ember both looked up and saw the two boys.

"Spyro my love cam to save me!" said Ember

"um Flame is here to save you" said Spyro

"what?" said Flame but saw Spyro winked at him "oh yea" as he puffed out his chest trying to look brave, but he was not brave with Cynder. _Cynder been traning with dark powers and had saved the world with Spyro, and all i do was sitting on my but being lazy as a dragon can be! _thought Flame. Flame charged at Cynder, but Cynder let go of Ember and backed away, and instead of grabbing Cynder, He grabbed Ember, and he accidently went through the window with Ember. Ember and Flame went to the ground while Flame was screaming like a girl. But instead they landed of another dragon, Spyro and Cynder looked at from the window

"you guys alright" said Spyro

"yep, but i don't think the dragon we landed on isnt" said Flame as he got off the dragon, and so did Ember. The dragon got up, and shook dust off him. This dragon was a male one, and he had dark blue on his scales and a grey belly and wings with two horns but one was chop off.

"ugh what happen?" asked the dragon

"uh hey" said Flame

"who are you?" asked the dragon

"and who is this lovely lady" who was looking at Ember, and this made Flame jealous

"uh i am taken!" said Ember sounded like she was the queen

"what?" said dragon

"you heard me, i'm taken" said Ember

"but i never said that i wanted to be with you" said the dragon

"yea right, who wouldn't want me?" said Ember

"hello" the three dragons look up and saw Spyro and Cynder flying down towards them.

"my names Spyro and this is Cynder, may i ask what your name is? asked Spyro

"oh my name is Zappy" said the dragon

"glad to meet you" said Cynder

"i was on my way to the traning ground, but then i got hit by something, i don't know what is was" said Zappy,_ and lets hope it stays that way or i'm in big trouble_ thought Flame

"uh well um we were on our way to the training grounds aw well" said Flame

"we were?" ask Ember

"yes we were" said Flame who was blushing but his red saved him.

"oh cool want to tag along?" asked Zappy

"sure" said Flame

They all walked off to the training ground with Zappy, _zappy reminds me of someone _thought Cynder as she followed the rest if the group.


	6. Chapter 6 Ember going wild

Thr group walked down to the training ground, and there was two other dragon, one was Pippy and the other was blue with a yellow belly and wings.

"Frost" said Zappy

the blue dragon looked up and saw Zappy walking over "Zappy" and ran over to hug eachother

"hey Spyro" said Pippy who walked up to him

"hi" said Spyro but Ember got in front of him

"you stay away from my purple boy, only i can touch him" said Ember standing protective in front of Spyro

"uh i was just saying hi" said Pippy backing away from the pink dragon

"Frost i want you to meet Spyro, Cynder, Flame" said Zappy

"hey what about me?" said Ember

"oh yea and this is the Ember" said Zappy in a low voice

"its a pleasure to meet you all" said Frost

"hey since we are all here lets battle in pairs and the winners will have to vs other winners and the last two standing will get a prize" said Zappy

"good idea Spyro your with me?" asked Pippy

"okay great" said Spyro, Ember was about to lunged at Pippy but Cynder tackled her to the ground.

"you and me" said Cynder

"Flame battle me?" asked Zappy

"sure"

"i'll watch" said Frost

It was Spyro and Pippy battle first, they both went on the battle arena and stood their postition, the horn blew which means they attack. Spyro and Pippy circle each other, until Spyro lunged at her, but Pippy leap out of the way and shot two earthballs at Spyro. Spyro leap into the air to dodge the balls, Spyro shoot five ice spears at Pippy, but Pippy made a ball around herself made out of earth to protect herself. Spyro knew that he can't use any of his powers unless he wants to hurt her, the earth ball began to move around. Spyro landed and then the earth ball moves towards him Spyro ran around while the ball was following him. Spyro had an idea and he also cover himself with earth like with Pippy did, Spyro was now a ball Spyro turn around and started to charge at Pippy ball while Pippy was also charging at Spyro. When the two balles touch they both smash apart, while Spyro and Pippy lay on the floor. While this was happening Ember was trying to get to Spyro but was making small progess as she drag Cynder who wrapped her tail around Ember leg but as she done that she was now being dragged very slowly. Spyro quickly got up and walked towards Pippy who was just about to get up unitl Spyro pinned her down Pippy couldnt move Spyro was way to strong.

"looks like i win" said Spyro

"okay i give up your way to strong" said Pippy as Spyro got off her and she pick herself up

"i'm glad you notice, i been working out" tease Spyro, this really tipped Ember off and she shot a fireball at Pippy but Spyro saw this coming and stood in front of Pippy and the fireball hit Spyro chest.

"Spyro!" said Flame, he ran up to Spyro and looked at his burnt chest, his chest was bleeding a lot.

"Spyro we need you to go to the nurse" said Flame

"there is no time, we need a healer right now" said Zappy

"i'm a healer" said Ember

"as if" said Cynder

"you see this heart?" said Ember pointing at her necklace "my mother gave it to me, and the heart means i'm a healer"

"fine heal Spyro but if i see you doing more then healing Spyro i swear i will rip out your throat" said Cynder giving the glare

"as if i do it when he is bleeding to death" said Ember walking to Spyro, she held Spyro head in her paws.

"wait, how do you heal him?" asked Cynder

"you wouldnt like it" said Ember and she kissed Spyro, the wound in Spyro chest began to heal. Ember kiss him longer and the wound was already healed, Cynder walked up and pulled Ember away from Spyro.

"i think you done enough" said Cynder

"hmm, i never knew Spyro lips taste like chocolate" said Ember licking her own lips, Cynder smack Ember face with a paw

"say that in your own mind not everyone needs to know what you think" said Cynder Ember growled at Cynder, and Cynder growled back. Just as they were about to fight, Frost stand between them.

"okay lets change topic now, its Flame and Zappy battle" said Frost

Flame and Zappy walk up to the arena "good luck" said Frost to Zappy as he walked past her

"thanks" said Zappy as he looked back

Frost sat next to Spyro as they watch Flame and Zappy begin their battle

"so you and Zappy best friends?" asked Spyro

"hmm no we are a couple" said Frost

"how did you guys for in love?" asked Spyro

"well it started two months ago" said Frost

**Flash back**

* * *

Frost was walking down the hall, minding her own bussiness and was lost in her own thoughts about her future life, _what if i never have a soulmate? what if i don't have kids? what if i be lonely forever? what if i die because i am lonely? what are you thinking Frost? pull yourself together i'm not gonna be lonely i have plenty of friends and i have plenty of time to look for a soulmate._

"Frost"

Frost looked behind and saw Zappy running towards her, he stop when he was close enough

"hey whats up" said Frost

"why are you asking me when your the one thats sad?" said Zappy, _did he read my mind, and if he did i'm covering my head with silver paper_ thought Frost

"i'm not sad" said Frost and started walking again

"don't lie to me i know when i see a sad friend" said Zappy walking with her.

"i'm not sad, i'm just thinking" said Frost

Zappy stopped "i hate it when you lie to much"

"look can you stop saying that i am sad!" shouted Frost, Zappy look like he was offended

Zappy walked past Frost and he looked back "i'm worried about you because thats what friends are for!" and he ran off.

"Zappy wait" said Frost and she ran after Zappy, but Zappy was way to fast for Frost and he ran out of her sight. Frost lost Zappy she look everywhere around the temple but there was no sign of Zappy. _Ugh where would Zappy be if you can't find him? uh huh the roof! _Frost thought, she ran out of the door and flew up to the roof. There she saw Zappy laying and watching the sky, she landed near him

"Zappy?" said Frost, Zappy didnt respond

"look i'm sorry for what i said back then" said Frost, there was still silence Frost was about to go she spread her wings ready to fly off

"wait" said Zappy, Frost look at him he was standing "what were you thinking about?"

"oh nothing" said Frost

"come on its okay to tell me i wont tell anyone if you want to, its not good keeping your feelings to yourself" said Zappy standing next to her.

"well i was thinking of how lonely i could be in the future" said Frost looking at the sky

"you not lonely you got your mother, father and friends that care about you" said Zappy

"i know that but i always had this dream of my with a soulmate and i had my own kids" said Frost

"i don't understand why any guys havent fall for you, you so pretty and smart and talented" said Zappy, Frost look at him which made Zappy blush.

"maybe there is a guy somewhere in this world but if only i knew who he was" said Frost

"he might be closer then you think" said Zappy who took a step closer to Frost

"well i- Frost took a step forward to the edge and the edge gave out and Frost was about to fall until Zappy grabbed her and pull her up.

"Thanks" said Frost

"your welcome" said Zappy, but Frost knew how close they were to each other, Zappy knew this as well and blushed very deeply

"why you blushing so much?" asked Frost

"well you know how hard it is to be close to someone that you love" said Zappy

Frost knew what he meant, and took a step towards him "you know someone told me its not good to keep feelings to yourself"

"oh really?" said Zappy

"oh yes really" said Frost

"want to find out what my feelings are?" asked Zappy

"i'll be more then happy" said Frost, Zappy leaned in and kiss Frost on the lips it was their both first kiss in their life.

"you know i think this is gonna be are great relationship between us" said Frost

"so what took you so long to know that i loved you?" said Zappy

"thats a secret" said Frost

"so how did you know i was upset?" asked Frost

"well i see a dragoness with her head hung low and she is moving very slowely dragging her feet and not eating much food, and she was doing that for two weeks" said Zappy

"was i really?" said Frost

"yes but i glad you were sad or you wouldnt be my new girlfriend" said Zappy

"true" said Frost and she hugged her new boyfriend

* * *

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

"and thats how we end up in a couple" said Frost

"wow, i wish i could admit my feelings to a dragoness" said Spyro

"you like somebody?" ask Frost

"promise you wont tell?" said Spyro

"cross my heart and hope to turn into a slug" said Frost

"okay i love Cynder" said Spyro

"o my *bip* gosh that is so romantic" said Frost

"but i don't know if she loves me back" said Spyro

"well lets see talk to her alone and when its the good time tell how you feel" said Frost

"what if she kills me?" said Spyro

"yea i doubt she will kill you" said Frost

"i win!"

"Frost and Spyro look at the battle and saw Zappy pinning Flame.

"great match" said Zappy helping Flame up

"okay i need more training" said Flame

"okay next is Ember and Cynder" said Frost, Cynder and Ember got in the arena.

"go" shouted Frost. Cynder eyes glowed red and Ember charged at Cynder, but Cynder was more slender then Ember, and she leap at Ember and landed on her back and jump off of her and landed behind her. Ember skitted to a stop and turn around and there was no sign of Cynder, and Ember look up and saw a dark shadow flying in the air. She flapped her wings and flew straight are the shadow, she shoot three fireballs at the shadow. The shadow got hit and fell to the ground and the show dissapeared and only Cynder was there lying on the ground Ember landed and walked towards Cynder and raised a claw but Cynder opened her eyes and jump at Ember they clawed at eachother, Cynder whipped her tail at Ember but Cynder missed by inches Cynder blew wind her Ember direction but Ember cover herself with her own wings. Ember began to creat a huge fireball and Cynder was creating a dark power, they both released their powers which cause a powerful bang and sent the two dragons flying in the air and landed on the ground Cynder got up quickly and lunged at Ember. Ember duck and Cynder went over her, Ember use her tail to grab Cynder leg and spun her around and let her go, and Cynder went flying into the air. ember flew up to her but Cynder blew wind which cause Ember to spin around random. Cynder went near Ember but Ember grabbed Cynder and took her down with her. They both landed on the ground, Ember was about to get up, but stop when Cynder put her sharp tail near Ember throat.

"looks like i win" said Cynder

"wow Cynder has sharp moves" said Zappy

"you shouldve seen you fighting malefor" said Spyro

"looks like Spyro and to battle Zappy and Cynder um" said Frost

"there is not another winner" said Flame

"looks like i can battle Cynder" said Frost

Spyro got up to the arena with Zappy.

"ready?" asked Zappy

"ready as i ever be" said Spyro, Zappy was the one that began to start and there was sparks around his body and he let out of electrict bolt at Spyro, but Spyro dodge it and he let out ten fireballs at Zappy but Zappy went into the air, and so did Spyro they circled around eachother until they both flew straight to eachother faces. Spyro flew over Zappy and landed on Zappy back and he grabbed Zappy horns. Zappy tried to shake him off but Spyro was way to strong, then Zappy stop flying and went falling to the ground. Just as he thought Spyro leap off his back, and Zappy spread his wings to stop him from hitting the ground. Spyro scales glowed purple and he sent a purple bean at Zappy but Zappy shot an electric bean at Spyro the two beans met and they struggled to push their beans to eachother. Zappy stop and dive before Spyro bean can hit him, Zappy went to the sky where there are clouds. Zappy closed his eyes and the clouds started to go grey, electric sparks went over his body he open his eyes and his eyes were yellow. He started to charge up a electric ball in his paws and he threw it at Spyro, Spyro began to fly away from it but the electris ball started to follow him. Spyro wasnt fast enough and the ball touch him and he went flying to the ground.

"okay looks like i'm defeated" said Spyro getting up Zappy landed next to him.

"i can't believe i defeated the legend of the purple dragon" said Zappy feeling proud of himself

"i never seen that move before" said Spyro

"well maybe i teach you if you teach me something in return" said Zappy

"you got yourself a deal" said Spyro

"okay now its me and Cynder" said Frost getting excited

Cynder and Frost go into their postiton Cynder was the one to start and she charged at Frost but before Cynder could even lay a claw on her, Frost build a ice shield in front of her to stop Cynder touching her. Cynder tried breaking though the ice but it was way to strong, Cynder looked through the ice and couldnt see Frost. Cynder looked around and saw Frost standing compelte still but she looked behind her and saw another Frost standing still. Then she began to see Frost everywhere, there was like ten Frost standing around her. Cynder smash one of the Frost and she knew one was real, she smashed one at a time, and there was only two left. Each one Cynder pick the left one but as she got closed to it the right one move and whipped her tail around Cnyder leg and threw her to the ground. Cynder used her fear element and she screamed but Frost didnt look effected, Frost threw three ice daggers that some how got into her paw. Cynder backed away a bit and the daggers landed in front of her, Cynder took one of the daggers and hold it in her paw, but then the ice on the dagger began to climb up on Cynder arm and onto her shoulder and spread everywhere around Cynder body, after a while the ice broke apart and Cynder began to curl herself up to stop her from freezing.

"that was one quick match" said Flame

"well ice dragons were meant to kill their prey quick" said Frost

"Cynder you okay" said Spyro walking over to her"

"yea, just cold" said Cynder

"here i can help" said Flame, Flame layed down next to Cynder and hold Cynder in his paws and Cynder stop shaking

"how did you do that?" asked Zappy

"well duh, i'm a fire dragon we can heat our body up and makes other feel the warmth" said Flame

"well Zappy and Frost are the winners" said Pippy

"oh yea, okay whats the prize?" asked Frost looking at Zappy

"uh i don't know i never really thought about it" said Zappy

"i know what to do lets go somewhere private" said Frost walking away with Zappy

"what a happy couple" said Pippy

"wait a minute where is Ember?" asked Spyro, then they heard a loud crash in Cynder room, all of them went flying towars Cynder room, and they look through the window and saw Ember ripping up Cynder bed. She was breathing hard, and she look like she lost her mind.

"what the *bip* happen here?!" said Cynder

"oh you want to know the truth i ruined your bedroom" said Ember looking at Cynder

"oh no you didnt" said Cynder

"oh yes i did" said Ember and they both started to fight

"Flame help me" said Spyro, Flame grabbed Ember while Spyro grabbed Cynder.

"Stop loving my Spyro!" yelled Ember

"yours? he is not even your mate" said Cynder

"well i was until you got in my way" said Ember

"your such a *bip*" said Cynder

"when your out of the way i will mate with Spyro and then we will have kids and so on" said Ember

"whats is going on here?" said Terrador when her open the door, he saw the messy room

"if my mate would let me say swear words i would be saying them right now" said Terrador

"she started it" said Pippy pointing at Ember

"Ember you going for another punishment and it will be worse then the last one" said Terrador grabbing Ember and taking her out of the room.

"i'm sorry about your room Cynder" said Spyro

"oh its okay i know i place where i can stay for a while" said Cynder

"okay while you gone i will clean up the room for you" said Flame

"oh Flame you so sweet, and helpful" said Cynder

"okay i got to go right away bye guys" and she flew through her window and into the distance

"i'm going to bed" said Pippy walking through the door

"so am i, coming Flame?" said Spyro

"okay i come" said Flame following Spyro through the door.

* * *

**that chapter 6 done onto another chapter ugh my poor hard working feel like they going to di**


	7. Chapter 7 Cynder and Cyn

"i'm so bored, maybe i hangout with Flame but he is cleaning Cynder room and i am so bored maybe i die of boredness" said Spyro talking to himself while walking down the hallway

"i can make you unbored!" said Ember who just appeared out of nowhere

"ah, where did you come from?" asked Spyro

"well duh i always follow my lover" said Ember, Spyro look at her with wide eyes

"well not all the time" said Ember

"oh wait i just forgot i had a mission to go outside the city" said Spyro and he ran off

"be careful my love, i don't want to marry to a dead body!" said Ember, Spyro flew outside the city gates and landed on the field. _Finally i can rest for a bit _thought Spyro who layed down on the grass, but as he was about to sleep he look up and saw a dragoness flying away from the city. _Could that be Cynder? _thought Spyro and started to follow the dragon, the dragoness landed in the field and started to walk in the forest. Spyro crawled into the long grass, Spyro accidnetly step on a twig and it snap. The dragoness looked back and saw nothing and she kept walking, _ninga purple boy on the loose! _thought Spyro. Thinking of how great he is being a ninga, when they reach the forest. The dragoness began to run, and Spyro began to climb trees and run at the top, after ten minutes the dragoness reach a big hole and she went in. Spyro landed on the ground, and crept through the hole but accidently slipped and he began to roll. Spyro hit the hard ground, but got picked up by a paw and had him pinned on a wall.

"who the heck are you?" said the dragoness, when Spyro open his eyes first he thought it was Cynder but when you look closer she had seven horns on her head and the extra one was on her nose. She had light puple scales and her belly and wings were the same colours as Cynder scales, she had the same tail as Cynder and her eyes were dark green. She had three braces like Cynder but it was gold, and she had spikes running down her back.

"i'm Spyro" said Spyro

"what are you doing in my home?" said the dragoness

"what with all the racket?" said someone, Spyro and the draogness look and saw Cynder coming from the hole.

"Cynder?" said Spyro

"Spyro what are you doing here?" asked Cynder

"well i could tell you if this dragon can let go of me" said Spyro

"Cyn let him go" said Cynder

"you sure?" asked Cyn, Cynder nodded her head. Cyn let go and Spyro fell to the ground trying to breath.

"now start talking" said Cyn

"Cyn he is not a enemy or a robber" said Cynder standing next to her

"i'm doing what i do best" said Cyn

"Spyro you alright?" asked Cynder

"yea i'm good" said Spyro

"so what are you? trying to steal my stuff?" said Cyn coming very close to Spyro

"i only came here because i thought you were Cynder" said Spyro

"well i can't blame him, we nearly do look like twins" said Cynder

"thats it, i'm gonna hunt cant be bothered to talk to a total stranger" said Cyn walking out of the hole

"i'm so sorry about that" said Cynder

"its okay i least i can still breath" said Spyro getting up

"take a seat" said Cynder who was walking towards some cushions on the floor, Spyro look around the room. It was only one big room with a fireplace and some cushions on the floor, and saw some books on the floor. Cynder notcie that Spyro was looking around the room.

"i know its not much in this place" said Cynder sitting down on the cushions

"what? oh no i just never saw a dragon lived in a hole before and how it would look" said Spyro sitting next to Cynder

"yea i quite like it, it so warm and nice" said Cynder

"so you got some explaining to do" said Spyro

"about Cyn?" said Cynder, Spyro nodded

"well its turns out Cyn it my sister" said Cynder

"what! and you never told me!" said Spyro

"Spro i didnt think you want to know" said Cynder

"well duh i want to know, i'm a curious dragon" said Spyro

"well i didnt even know i had a sister until i met her" said Cynder

"continue" said Spyro

"we first me in a field, when a dragon pounce on me i look at her and somehow i know that she was my sister" said Cynder

"oh" said Spyro

"her name is Cyn she is quite hard to get along with" said Cynder

"i can see that" said Spyro

"its just the way she is, she doesnt have any friends, and i'm the only one she got" said Cynder

"what about her other family members" said Spyro

"well for what Cyn said she said that she never saw my mother after malefor came to her house" said Cynder

"wasnt Cyn there?" asked Spyro

"she was but she didnt live with her she always stayed away from her family, her other family members didnt like her very much because dragons blame her for giving them bad luck" said Cynder

"bad luck?" said Spyro

"well they look under her foot and saw a bad luck symbol" said Cynder

"oh" said Spyro

"her family banish her from the family, but she always stay close because her mother was the only one who really care about her"  
said Cynder

"then who the father?" asked Spyro

"malefor" said Cynder

"what! you kidding me?" said Spyro

"no i'm not thats the reason why malefor came to her house, he wanted the second child which he wanted Cyn so he can make another terror of the skies. But my mother refuse so he took her and he killed the rest of the family" said Cynder, when she looked at Spyro she saw tears in his eyes.

"keep going" said Spyro

"after that Cyn became to live alone in the forest, she began to lock her feelings inside herself, and she began to dig a home. She learn things by herself like hunting or climbing, she was so lonely that she had more anger and stress but she settle down when she met me because we flet this connection between us" said Cynder

"thats is such a sad story, i think i'm gonna cry" said Spyro trying to hold his tears in.

"i brought dinner" said Cyn who came out of nowhere, but when she looked at Spyro then at Cynder

"did you told him our story?" asked Cyn

"yes" said Cynder

"oh great he is gonna be all soft on me for what happen in the past" said Cyn

"its alright to be soft Cyn" said Cynder

"ugh oh please enough with the goody act here is you dinner" said Cyn and she threw a dragonfly at Cynder feet.

"Sparx!" said Cynder

"ugh where am i?" asked Sparx as he started to get up

"your Cynder dinner" said Cyn

"ahh!" said Sparx and he hid behind Spyro

"darn it the dinner is still alive" said Cyn

"he is not dinner, he is my brother" said Spyro

"oh really care to join your brother" said Cyn

"Cyn, this here is Spyro and Sparx they are my friends" said Cynder

"ugh your guys a lucky that your Cynder friends or i would've killed you two in a heart beat" said Cyn who was walking to a corner and layed down in the dirt.

"Cyn why you always keep laying on the dirt? come sit with us" said Cynder

"no thanks i rather sit on dirt then on cushions" said Cyn

"then why do you have cushions if you don't use them?" asked Spyro

"i got them because i did it for Cynder" said Cyn looking back at Spyro

"you guys chat, i will talk to Cyn" said Cynder walking over to Cyn and layed down next to her.

"you know you could've show more respect to them" said Cynder

"they are in my home" said Cyn

"well they could be your friends" said Cynder

"why would i become friends with a dragon that had a dragonfly as a brother?" asked Cyn

"because when he was young, he didnt have a family" said Cynder, Cyn look at her.

"when he was born out of the egg, he was in a dark forest all alone at night until Sparx come. Sparx was a little kid who lost his family to, and when Spyro met the dragonfly he thought he was one too." said Cynder, Cyn laugh at the part Spyro thinking of him being a dragonfly.

"after he became to grow up he began to go on adventures, and after a while he met me when i was in my evil form. He help me get free of my prison and look at me now, i change because of Spyro. Then we were trapped in a cyrstal for three years and after we got free we met hunter" said Cynder

"who is hunter?" asked Cyn

"he is a cheetah that helped us on a quest to destroy malefor, we went through so much we had met a lot of friends on the way. We met guardians and kids but they really want Spyro then me" said Cynder

"why would want Spyro more then you?" asked Cyn

"becasue they still remembr me being the terror of the skies and what i had done for malefor" said Cynder looking at the ground

"ugh i kill them" said Cyn getting up

"well you dont want to get kick out of the city" said Cynder getting up as well

"the city it was to crowded" said Cyn

"oh please, i seen more tougher dragons" said Cynder teasing Cyn

"yea right" said Cyn, but she saw Spyro walking over with Sparx on his head

"i gotta go" said Spyro

"okay want me to fly with you to make sure your safe?" asked Cynder

"what, you think i cant fly on my own at night?" asked Spyro

"maybe" said Cynder, _oh great i never knew my sister was in love with that purple guy _thought Cyn.

"ugh i cant stand this secret love act i'm gonna swim" said Cyn walking out of the hole

"what does she mean love act?" asked Cynder

"i dont know, but what i do know is that i'm gonna fly with Sparx with not a dragoness guarding me like a i'm a little kid" said Spyro

"okay you win go right ahead but if you get a tiny scratch on your cheek dont come crying to me" said Cynder teasing Spyro

"huh in your dreams" said Spyro and he walked out of the hole with SPrx and he flapped his wings and he was in the air in no time. After a while they began to see the city.

"huh i guess we didnt need Cynder at all" said Sparx

"think again little guy" said Cynder who came up from nowhere

"Cynder what are you doing here?" asked Spyro

"making sure you didnt get a scratch" said Cynder

"if thats what you here for and if you did, you had wasted your time because i'm not getting a scratch" said Spyro flying a bit faster then Cynder.

"well i have to visit the guardians anyway" said Cynder

"why you in trouble?" asked Spyro looking back and Cynder

"as if, i just got a question for them" said Cynder

"why you have to ask them, why not ask the wise, young and sexy purple dragon? asked Spyro

"well they give a more truthful answer and they dont blush when i ask them unlike you" said Cynder

"i blush when i talk to you?" asked Spyro

"uh yea buddy havent you notice?" asked Sparx

"uh no Sparx because my eyes are on my face and my face it stuck to a body so no i havent noctice" said Spyro landing in the city with Cynder.

"okay bye guys" said Cynder and she ran off to the guardians tower

Spyro just stared at her when she ran off and Sparx notice this and he slapped Spyro on the face but you really feel a little pinch if Sparx slapped you.

"what was that for?" asked Spyro looking at Sparx

"i know what you were looking at" said Sparx shaking his head in shame of his purple brother

"Sparx i wasnt looking at that" said Spyro

"i have a brother that has a dirty mind" said Sparx who was flying away from Spyro

"i dont have a dirty mind" said Spyro running after Sparx

"maybe they are not bad as i thought" said Cyn talking to herself who was spying Spyro and Sparx from a roof, and she flew off to her home.


	8. Chapter 8 Ember get away

"Spyro can i ask you a question?" asked Sparx they were walking down the hallway to Cynder room.

"Sure" said Spyro.

"what is the difference between a male and a female?" asked Sparx.

"Well a dragoness has a more slender body, wait why do you want to know?" asked Spyro.

"No reason keep going" said Sparx.

"Sorry Sparx I was gonna tell you but I don't trust you with the info I might give ya" said Spyro.

"Ugh fine have it your way" said Sparx.

"You seem grumpy today Sparx is there anything wrong?" asked Spyro.

"Yes there is something wrong" said Sparx.

"Then why don't you tell me?" asked Spyro.

"Nope" said Sparx shaking his head.

"Why not?" asked Spyro.

"Because look" said Sparx as he pointed towards a red dragon facing a wall.

"What the heck" said Spyro and he walked a bit faster.

"Flame what are you doing?" asked Sparx, Flame turned his head and he saw the two of them coming.

"Oh guys your here" said Flame.

"You still havent answered my question" said Sparx.

"Oh I was just standing here because I never knew walls have so much detail in them" said Flame looking at the wall he was staring at.

"Your interested in a wall now, whats next the sun" said Spyro making a joke.

"The sun maybe i can look at that" said Flame moving towards a window.

"Woah, I was just joking and if your look in the sun you will become blind, and I don't want a blind buddy" said Spyro pushing him away from the window.

"And aren't you cleaning Cynder room?" asked Spyro.

"yes i had done it 20 minutes ago" said Flame.

"and you wasted 20 minutes staring at a wall" said Sparx.

"So now you're gonna marry a wall?" asked Spyro.

"No, I still have my heart on Ember" said Flame.

"Even if she eats your heart?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, wait she wont do that will she?" asked Flame.

"she could, but who knows" said Spyro.

"I will Spyro, I will eat your heart!" shouted a dragoness.

"oh no!" said Spyro and he saw Ember running towards him.

"Spyro my love!" said Ember as she jump on Spyro.

"Ember get off, your heavy" said Spyro trying to breathe air.

"I'm not heavy" said Ember.

"Ember get off him" said Flame pulling Ember tail with his paws.

"No way" said Ember holding on to Spyro.

"Get off him" said a dragoness and all four looked up and saw a dragoness that looked like Cynder but Spyro and Sparx knew she was Cyn.

"Oh yea are you another dragoness that's wants to steal my boyfriend?" asked Ember getting off Spyro.

"Why would I want Spyro?" asked Cyn.

"Because me and Spyro make a perfect couple" said Ember, Cyn lunged at her and smashed her into the wall holding her.

"Woah I never knew she was that strong" said Sparx.

"Sparx she mostly been living her life in a forest what do you expect?" said Spyro.

"I expect presents" said Sparx.

"What kind of presents?" asked Spyro

"A present that will make me happy duh" said Sparx

"Guys shouldnt we help Ember?" asked Flame, Sparx and Spyro looked at Cyn and Ember. Cyn was holding Ember to the wall and you can see cracks around them.

"What is going on here?" asked a dragon, all five of them looked to see Cynder walking towards them.

"Well lets see EMber getting pinned down by another dragoness, Flame gonna marry a wall and Spyro just Spyro" said Sparx.

"What Sparx means is that Ember getting pinned by your sister" said Spyro.

"Cyn can you do me a favor?" asked Cynder.

"Sure" said Cyn.

"Take Ember to the guardians" said Cynder.

"Wait, Ember I thought you had a punishment" said Spyro.

"Well I um" said Ember.

"You didnt!" said Flame.

"Did what?" asked Spyro.

"Yes I did do it" said Ember looking at the ground.

"Can anyone tell me whats going on?" asked Spyro.

"I think Ember ran from Terrador" said Flame.

"O my gosh, that is like the best thing that happen this month!" said Sparx.

"Dont encourage her Sparx" said Spyro.

"Ember you're gonna get in big trouble if they find you" said Flame.

"And that's why I'm running away, until we meet again my Spyro" said Ember she pushed Cyn off her and she jump through a window and went falling to the ground.

"Ember!" said Flame and they looked down to see Ember falling to the ground, when she was near the ground she spread her wings and went up into the air and she flew off.

"Well there goes Ember" said Spyro

"Not on my watch" said Cyn and she jump through the window and followed Ember.

"Is it me or is Ember getting more crazy everyday" said Sparx.

"It's not only you Sparx" said Spyro.

"Oh I almost forgot, I clean up your whole room Cynder" said Flame.

"Aw thanks" said Cynder

"Your welcome" said Flame

"You know you don't really had to clean my room I would've clean my room myself" said Cynder

"Or Ember since she was the one that nearly destroyed Cynder room" said Spyro as they all started walking again to Cynder room.

"I rather not let her clean my room up" said Cynder.

"Why, you think you get the Ember germs?" asked Sparx.

"No, if she clean my room she would've put death traps around my room" said Cynder.

"Do you have to say that out loud, now I gonna be scared going into my room" said Flame.

"And I thought fire dragons were brave" said Sparx.

"Hey, I am brave its just i don't want to die young" said Flame.

"Oh and when do you want to die?" asked Sparx.

"When I see my grandkids" said Flame.

"So your saying your having kids and then your kids are having kids?" asked Sparx.

"Yep pretty much" said Flame

"wow Sparx I never knew you were smart" said Cynder.

"Well lets just say I'm smarter than I look" said Sparx.

"So Flame who are you gonna marry?" asked Cynder.

"Ember" said Flame.

"Why am I not surprised" said Cynder.

"You pick Ember when there are millions of girls out in the world" said Spyro.

"Well I think Ember will make a perfect wife" said Flame.

"But why not other girls, what makes Ember special?" asked Cynder.

"Well if I marry another girl they could put a sleeping pill in my drink and when i fall asleep they will tie me up and hang me down a cliff and let me starve to death" said Flame. Everyone just looked at him shocked of what he said.

"You have heard too much storys my friend" said Spyro.

"And you shouldnt tell Ember what you said otherwise that will give her an idea" said Cynder.

"here we are" said Flame as they stand in front of Cynder room.

"Cynder close your eyes" said Spyro.

"Sure" said Cynder as she close her eyes, but Spyro put a wing in front of her face just to make sure she doesn't look, Flame opened the door.

"Okay open your eyes" said Flame, but when Cynder did all she saw was an orange wing.

"All I see is Spyro wing" said Cynder.

"Oh I forgot" said Spyro and he took his wing from Cynder face. Cynder gasp at her room everything was neat and tidy and it looks more pretty than before, everything that got destroyed was dumped and got replace.

"Oh Flame you really know how to clean a room" said Cynder.

"Cynder want to swap rooms?" asked Sparx.

"And lived in a tiny house in a tree that is way to small for me, no way" said Cynder.

"Now that you think of it, I wonder why Flame clean Cynder room" said Spyro looking at Flame.

"Well I do it for a friend" said Flame.

"Oh i know what you did" said Spyro.

"I do not know what you're talking about" said Flame looking around the room.

"You stole one of Cynder cookies again" said Spyro.

"How dare you blame it on me" said Flame putting a paw on his chest pretending he was shock.

"Your belly is a bit bigger" said Spyro, Flame looking at his belly and saw it was kinda bigger then before.

"Oh how can a lie to my best friend, I'm sorry Cynder that I ate some of your cookies" said Flame.

"It's okay some other dragons stole some and they never said sorry to me or asked, but you deserved cookies for cleaning my room" said Cynder.

"Oh I don't want anymore I don't want to become fat everyday" said Flame.

"You look fat to me everyday" said Sparx.

"Sparx!" said Spyro.

"I'm just kiddding" said Sparx.

"What Sparx means is that we don't care if your fat" said Spyro.

"Your our friend and we are always gonna be friends" said Cynder.

"Okay I'm going down to the garden I can't stand this pet talk" said Sparx.

"I better follow Sparx in case he gets into trouble" said Flame and he ran off to catch up to Sparx.

"Hey want to help Cyn catch Ember?" asked Cynder.

"Sure" said Spyro and they walked out of the room and they were gonna jumped out of the window when Cyril came around a corner.

"Why do you youngs ones keep flying through the windows when we have doors?" asked Cyril.

"Well it's faster for us" said Spyro.

"And if know you guys were gonna use the windows to fly out maybe we shoushnt build doors" said Cyril.

"Can't you guys fly out of a window too?" asked Cynder.

"One I'm way to old to fly out to much and two that window is way to small for me" said Cyril looking away then back and Cynder and Spyro, but when he looked back they already flew away.

"So where do we find Ember?" asked Spyro. As Cynder was about to speak Ember shot past them with Cyn right behind.

"There is your Ember" said Cynder, Spyro and Cynder started to follow them.

"Cyn me and Spyro came to help ya" said Cynder as she was right besides her flying.

"Well its about time" said Cyn, when Cynder look at her she was sweating on her face.

"Maybe you should take a break" said Cynder.

"I'm not taking a break until I catch that brat" said Cyn.

"Cynder what to do it?" asked Spyro winking at Cynder she smiled and nodded. Spyro gave a boost to catch up to Ember.

"Hi Ember catch me if you can" said Spyro and Ember gave herself a might boost towards Spyro. When she was close to Spyro and was about to grab his tail Spyro went up in the air, and she saw Cynder coming towards her. Ember got ready to fight and as they were close Cynder went down and Ember swipe the air. Something grabbed Ember by that tail, Ember looked around and saw Cyn holding her tail Ember growled and was about to bite Cyn paw but Cynder grabbed her head and Spyro grabbed her feet and wings. They went falling down to the ground. Spyro, Cyn and Cynder spread their wings and hovered in the air Cynder heard a flapping noise and looked behind her to see Cyril coming up holding chains.

"I can take care of this now you guys go take a break" said Cyril and he took Ember in his arm Ember was knocked out because Cynder punch her on the head.

"Come on guys lets take go swim in a pool" said Spyro.

"Great idea" said Cynder

"I'll come too since my sister is going too" said Cyn and they both flew to where the pool was.

* * *

**That chapter 8 done onto chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9 chocolate

"Here we are" said Spyro as they landed in a garden with a huge waterfall making a large water hole. Lots of dragons were there too since it was the best place to cool down, there was dragons throwing balls around. Little kids chasing each other and dragons jumping in the pool and dragons that were in a cave behind a waterfall.

"I can't remember the last time I was here" said Cynder looking around the place.

"Yea I havent been here for a while now" said Spyro.

"Cyn, what do you think since this is your first time here?" asked Cynder looking at Cyn.

"This place is too happy and bright" said Cyn.

"It can't be that bad" said Spyro.

"Being in the woods alone with a full moon is kinda my thing" said Cyn.

"Uh, okay well at least we can have a good time" said Spyro moving towards the pool.

"Heads up"

Cynder and Cyn looked up and saw a colourful ball coming towards Cyn, since Cyn never saw a ball nearly the size of her she just stood there looking at the ball coming towards her. The ball hit her head she got knocked off her feet ad landed of her back.

"Whoops sorry I didn't mean to hit you" said a dragon running towards Cynder and Cyn with his friends. Cyn got up and rubbed her head and groaned.

"Ow, thats gotta hurt for a girl" said a dragon.

"Yea and dragons say that girls a stronger" said another dragon.

"Guys leave her alone" said the dragon that spoke first to her. Cyn looked up and got a good look at him, he was the same size of her and he was grey with a white belly and wings and he had green eyes with two horns on his head.

"You okay?" asked the grey dragon.

"I'm fine I was just leaving anyway" said Cyn spreading her wings.

"But Cyn, you just got here" said Cynder.

"I rather go home" said Cyn.

"I can tell this is your first time here" said the grey dragon and Cyn looked at him.

"I could show you around if you want" said the grey dragon but Cyn pounce on him straight to the ground.

"I don't need some dragon showing me around because I'm new to this place, so you better stay away from me including your so-called friends" said Cyn and she let go of the grey dragon and walked off.

"Sorry about that you can play your games now" said Cynder and she ran off to find Spyro.

"Spyro!" Cnyder called for Spyro but can't seem to find him with all these dragons walking around.

"Excuse me have you seen a purple dragon with orange wings?" Cynder ask to a female dragon.

"Yes, I seen a purple dragon I can't believe you can't find him he is like the hottest dragon I ever saw, I might go ask him out" said the female dragon.

Cnyder began to feel a little heat in her body and she can feel a little bit of jealous of what the female said. "Sorry but I am the purple dragon girlfriend".

"Such a shame then, I couldve been a better dragoness for him. Oh well if you two break up and will surely give him a wonderful time with me" said the female and she walked off.

"Wait you didn't tell me where is the dragon" said Cynder.

"I change my mind" said the female and she continued walking. _What a brat she reminds me of Ember, okay Cynder time to fly _thought Cynder and she spread her wings and went into the air. After flying for three minutes she spotted Spyro sitting at the edge of the pool.

"There you are Spyro" said Cynder landing next to him.

"I was gonna start thinking that you left me here" said Spyro.

"I have no reason to leave you" Cynder.

"O my gosh I am starving!"

Cynder and Spyro looked behind and saw Sparx and Flame walking towards the pool. Flame spotted them formt eh corner of his eye, "Guys your here" walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Spyro.

"I was about to ask you the same question" said Flame.

"So what are you guys doing?" asked Cynder.

"I am having torture by spending time with Sparx" said Flame

"I am gonna die, and you three are just sitting there having a chat!" said Sparx flying in circles.

"Sparx is going nuts, I don't think I can't take much more!" said Flame covering his ears.

"Spyro, I'm hungry!" said Sparx.

"I don't have any food" said Spyro.

"See what I mean, he said he miss breakfast and he thinks he is gonna die " said Flame.

"Missing breakfast is not a big deal" said Cynder.

"O my gosh how could you say that! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" said Sparx.

"I can't stand this anymore" said Flame.

"Oh look there is food!" said Sparx pointing a chocolate in the pool.

"Yuck, thats been in the water, I wouldnt eat that" said Cynder.

"And who knows where thats been" said Flame.

"Oh who cares, come to papa" said Sparx and he flew towards that chocolate.

"Sparx stop! You could get wet!" called Spyro.

"I rather get wet then starve to death" said Sparx and as he was about to grab the chocolate bar someone jump in the water and water went flying into the air.

"Ahh!" screamed Sparx as the water went on him.

"Its just water, whats the big deal?" asked Cynder.

"Water and Sparx wings do not mix" said Flame.

Sparx wings was fully wet and he fell into the water. Spyro jump in the pool and swam to where Sparx fell, Spyro took a deep breath and dive into the water. After a few minutes Spyro head popped his head out of the water with Sparx on his head holding his chocolate, Spyro swim to Cynder and Flame and he got out of the water and Sparx fell off his head and landed on the ground with his chocolate.

"Sparx you alright?" asked Spyro.

"Of course I am, I got my chocolate" said Sparx.

"You went all that trouble for a chocolate?" asked Cynder.

"Well you wouldve done the same if you were hungry" said Sparx.

"I would eat Flame" said Cynder.

"what!" said Flame.

"I'm just kidding" said Cynder laughing at her joke.

"So Sparx eat the chocolate and tell us if its good" said Spyro. Sparx took a big bite and started to chew.

"So?" asked Flame.

"It taste funny and a bit soft and it kinda smells" said Sparx.

"Sparx I don't think thats chocolate" said Cynder.

"If its not chocolate what is it then?" asked Flame Cynder gave him a look.

"Sparx you might wanna step away from that chocolate.

"Why?" asked Sparx.

"Sorry to say this Sparx but thats poo" said Spyro.

"What!" yelled Sparx and he dropped that chocolate. Every dragon who was near heard what Spyro said and they laughed at Sparx, Spyro saw tears in his eyes and knew he was about to cry.

Spyro stepped in front of him "I don't know why you guys are laughing him when all he did was make a little mistake".

"Oh shut up! Who cares what you think" said a blue dragon standing in a crowd of dragons.

"You want me to shut up do you? Well I don't know why your talking since it was you did a thing in the pool" said Spyro pointing at the blue dragon, and every dragon that was near the blue dragon took a step away from the blue dragon. The blue dragon blush so deeply that his whole head was red.

"And if your wondering how did I know, its because your talking to the legend of the purple dragon who saved the world with my friend Cynder" said Spyro pointing at Cyn which cause her to blush a little and she did a little waved. "But I couldnt have done it without my best brother in the world" Spyro moved out of Sparx way to show everyone what Sparx really is. There was a ten minute silent around the pool.

"Awkward" said Flame, and all of the sudden everyone started cheering for Spyro awesome speech.

"Well done Spyro" said Cynder.

"Yea, nice job for a purple dragon" said Flame.

"My big brother stood up for me, thank you" said Sparx hugging one of Spyro golden horns.

"I do anything for my little brother" said Spyro.

"Anything?" ask Sparx rubbing his tiny hands together with and evil smile.

"Well um almost anything" said Spyro knowing what Sparx had in mind.

"Darn it!" said Sparx.

"I think I'm going back to the temple" said Cynder.

"I'll come with you" said Spyro.

"See ya guys later" said Flame waving goodbye to them, Spyro and Cynder flew off to the temple. Cynder flew a little bit faster than Spyro and after a couple minutes Spyro was behind Cynder as they started to get closer to the temple. Spyro was trying not to look Cynder but but he failed and he kept staring at it until Cynder looked behind and saw Spyro looking at her but.

"Spyro what are you doing?" asked Cynder already knowing what Spyro was doing.

"What, oh wait I was uh looking at the sky" said Spyro now flying beside Cynder.

"Sure" said Cynder rolling her eyes,_ Spyro you may be the legend purple dragon with talented skills, but you don't have the talent of being a good liar _thought Cynder.

* * *

**Sorry for taking to long I had to deal with a big spider in my house which used to be my pet he was named Nasty dont ask why i named him that and he is a boy until another female spider came into my house mated with my pet and she eaten my pet and now she had babies! I'm not going to let spiders take over my house!**


	10. Chapter 10 Malefor

"I'm so bored right now" said Cynder, Cynder and Spyro suggested going to Spyro room and hangout after all going to the pool was a bad idea.

"Hey! you can't say your bored, not in my room at least" said Spyro who was lying on his back on his bed staring at nothing while Cynder just stand near him.

"But all you doing is just staring out of space" said Cynder waving her paw in front of Spyro's face.

"Well its better than just standing there" said Spyro.

"Well I should go somewhere else" said Cynder heading for the door.

"Cynder wait!" But Cynder already left, Spyro got up and race to the door and open it and saw Cynder silver tail around a corner. Spyro quickly ran around the corner and saw Cynder slowly walking, he was about to go after her until he saw a black dragon with blue eyes walked up to Cynder. Spyro saw Cynder and the black dragon talking but he wasnt close enough to hear, but when Cnyder turned her head to look behind her and saw Spyro standing be himself. Cynder turned back to the black dragon, since Cynder saw him he was about to go up to her but stop when he saw the black dragon put his paw on Cynder cheek. Spyro frowned and walked quickly to Cynder and the black dragon, but before he could make it the black dragon turned and walk away. Cynder turned as well and stop when she saw Spyro standing in front of her.

"Uh Spyro I didnt expect you to follow me" said Cynder blushing very deeply.

"Well I am your friend after all, so who was that black dragon you were talking to?" ask Spyro.

"Well you se-" but Cynder was cut off when she saw Terrador coming towards them.

"Hello young ones" said Terrador.

Spyro turned around and bowed down "Hello Terrador".

"There is no need to bow young one" said Terrador.

"Is there something you need?" asked Cynder.

"Uh yes, follow me" said Terrador and he walk away with Spyro and Cynder.

"So are we going to the guardian's room?" asked Cynder.

"Yes there is something important we need to tell you" said Terrador without looking at Cynder.

"Oh" said Cynder.

"You are being quiet Spyro, is something wrong?" asked Terrador.

"What? Oh I just got something on my mind that's all" said Spyro.

"Are you gonna tell us?" ask Cynder.

"No" said Spyro.

"And why?"

"Because its boy stuff you would not understand". Cynder rolled her eyes and the three stopped at a large brown door. A sign above the door said _Guardians room_.

"Come on" said Terrador and he opened the door. The was large and had seats around a table, there was paintings on wall and books lying around. The walls were dark green and the room smelled like roses.

"After you" said Terrador. Spyro and Cynder walked in with Terrador close behind Spyro saw Cyril and Volteer sitting around the table reading books.

Volteer looked up and saw Cynder and Spyro walking towards them. "Ah your here young ones".

"Okay just so you know I'm Spyro and this is Cynder" said Spyro taking a seat across from Volteer and Cyril.

"Anyway Terrador told us they you need to tell us something" said Cynder taking a seat next to Spyro but not to clost to him.

"Your right Cynder" said Terrador taking a seat next to Volteer.

"Terrador thinks Malefor is still alive" said Volteer closing the book.

"What! Thats can't be true me and Cynder destroyed him" said Spyro slamming a paw on the brown table.

"Yea how can he still be alive?" asked Cynder.

"A friend of ours said he saw dark shadows everynight".

"He could be a liar" said Spyro.

"I don't think I would lie about Malefor"

Cynder and Spyro turned around and saw Hunter walking through the door.

"Hunter!" said Cynder and she ran up and jumped to hug him.

Hunter caught Cynder and hugged her.

"It is good to see you Cynder" said Hunter, Spyro coughed.

"And you too Spyro" said Hunter putting Cynder down.

"Why do I get a feeling that everyone seem to be forgetting me?" asked Spyro.

Cynder notice deep red marks on Hunter arms, "Hunter your hurt".

"It's no big deal, later I'll go see a healer after I talk to you guys".

"Come and sit with us Hunter" said Terrador patting a seat next to him.

"Thank you my friend" said Hunter as he sat down with Cynder.

"What did you find my friend" asked Volteer.

"I found Malefor" said Hunter, everyone gasped except Cyril who was still reading his book, Volterr noticed and he colsed Cyril book.

"Hey! I was reading that!" said Cyril.

"We got bigger things to diccuss" said Terrador.

"So, Tell us about Malefor" said Spyro.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter I was on holiday I forgot all about fanfiction! and all these baby spiders were all over my house so I slept outside with the horses :P I will update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11 Cyn and Zac

**Cyn pov**

* * *

Cyn looked up at the blue sky as she walked through a forest, she kept thinking of that grey dragon she saw at the pool. She didn't know why he was so kind to her to some one like her, or maybe was he just being polite like some other dragons. Something wasnt right about that grey dragon, she got a feeling that she was gonna see him again very soon.

A grey face suddenly appeared in front on Cyn, and Cyn quickly raised a paw to slapped the stranger.

"Woah, easy now I'm not gonna hurt you"

Cyn looked closer and noticed is was the same grey dragon she saw at the pool, and she also noticed that he was hanging upside down while his tail was wrapped around a branch.

"Missed me?" asked the grey dragon.

"What do you mean missed me, I barely know you".

"Oh really? Then why were you thinking about me?"

"Uh no I wasnt, I would never think about someone like you".

"Stop being a liar, I know you were thinking about me because you were thinking out loud".

"I wasnt thinking about you! I was thinking some other grey dragon" said Cyn and shoved the grey dragon which cause him to fall. and she walked off.

Cyn looked back but the grey dragon was already gone. She turned her head only to find the grey dragon hanging in front of her again.

"Can you stop doing that!".

"well no because I LOVE doing it and two my names Zac by the way".

"Okay if you don't leave me alone I'm afraid if don't get away from me, you gonna have one wing missing".

"Oh am I getting on your bad side?".

"I don't have sides".

"You seem bored, wanna hang out?".

"No I'm busy".

"Such a shame for you because you HAVE to hang out with me".

"What!".

"Yep, that's right, you have to spend two days with me".

"But why?".

"Someone asked me".

"Care to tell me?".

"The three guardians".

"But why do I have to hang out with you?".

"Well they think I'll be the perfect friend for you and you look like somebody that needs a friend".

"If I say no, you're not gonna leave me alone are you?".

"Yep, and to start you gonna go to a place I work at".

"You work?".

"No time for questions! Lets move!" and Zac jumped behind Cyn and started pushing her towards the city.

"Not so fast!" said Cyn and she jumped high in the air and did a back flip and landed on Zac.

"Ow! Your gonna break my spine any minute now!" said Zac.

"Thats what gonna happen if push me one more time".

"Okay, get off me!".

Cyn got off and let Zac stand up on his feet.

"Why don't we have a race?" asked Zac.

"What can of race?".

"Speed race, lets see who makes it to the city first".

"Your on" said Cyn and she lift herself in the air and soon she was above the trees, she looked down and saw Zac still on the ground.

"Arent you coming up?".

"Nah, I gonna be on the ground".

"Suit yourself".

"So on your marks get se-" but Zac looked up and saw Cyn already flying towards the city.

"Trying to cheat are we?" said Zac and began to run through the forest, hoping to catch up to Cyn. Zac ran at full speed as he dodged trees and rocks and some wild animals, Cyn looked down and saw Zac catching up to her she flapped her wings and folded them, she dived towards the ground but when she was close to the ground she spread her wings and went up but she let her tail dragged on the ground causing dirt to fly around everywhere, she went back up into the sky hoping the dirt will slow Zac down but she was wrong. Zac saw the dirt and dust flying around and some of the dirt went into his eyes, he shook his head and he leaped at a branch and use his two front paws to swing to another branch and use his tail to catch it and swing once again and he back flipped through the air and landed on Cyn back. Cyn started to lose control because of Zac weight and she flew upside down which Zac wasnt expecting and he fell off. Zac spread his wings and the wind let him glide above the tree tops, Cyn who turned upright started beating her wings a little faster and soon she saw the city gates, she looked down and Zac was nowhere to be seen. Cyn thought that he got slow down on something and she started to relax, when she landed in front of the city gates she smiled that she had won the race and let a sigh of relief.

"Looks like I won".

Cyn gasp and around but couldn't find Zac "where are you Zac?".

One of the city gets open and Zac came out smiling at Cyn "I beat ya!".

"But how? I thought you were behind me".

"It's now all about our wings you know".

"Ugh I guess I have to spend the day with you".

"Two days you mean, now come on we already wasting time" said Zac starting to walk in the city. Cyn followed him being careful not to get to close to him.

* * *

"Here we are!" said Zac as him and Cyn stood in front of a large house.

"What is this place?" asked Cyn.

"It's a place where I work" said Zac and he opened the door and stepped back "Ladies first".

"Humph whatever" said Cyn walk past Zac and walk in and nearly took a step back of what she saw. Little kids jumping and playing everywhere some were chasing others and others were sleeping. The walls were covered in drawings which look like the little kids did it and toys were lying around, the room was so big that you could have a party in here.

"Wow! Never thought you be shock when you see kids" said Zac as he walked up beside Cyn.

"It's not that, it's just I never seen so much kids in one place" said Cyn.

"This place is for all the kids that lost their parents or if their parents don't want them which I think is disgraceful, so we let them live here until someone adopts them".

"So what am I doing here?".

"Your gonna help me take care of the kids".

"What! But I can't take of kids, I never been around one!".

"Well then this will teach you of how to be good mother" said Zac and walked past her and laughing a bit.

"Wait, who ever said I'm gonna be a mother anyway" said Cyn and started to follow Zac but stop when a little female kid jump in front of her. Cyn looked at the little kid, she had four little yellow horns on her head the two middle horns were a little larger than the other two. She had deep blue eyes and had an orange underbelly and wings that goes with her red scales. Cyn side-stepped but the kid jumped in front of her again.

"Uh can you moved to the side please?".

"Hi!" said the red dragon.

"Uh can you move a side please?" asked Cyn again, Cyn a little annoyed with the kid.

Zac turned around after having to deal with a sleeping boy and saw Cyn with a kid and he walked over "I see that you met Kelly" said Zac smiling when he walked over.

"I she one of the orphans?" asked Cyn still keeping an eye on Kelly.

"Her parents didn't want her, and she lived here for months now in this place" said Zac.

"Why didnt her parents want her?".

"Well let me show" said Zac, Kelly can you please open you mouth please".

Kelly gave him a smile and she open her mouth and Cyn couldn't believe what she was seeing, Kelly mouth had no teeth! There was only gum with small holes in them.

"Did someone pull her tooth out?" asked Cyn still shock of what she was seeing.

"Nope watch" said Zac and he grab a toy shape like a bone nearby and threw the toy in Kelly mouth and the next second sharp, white teeth pop out of the gum and caught the toy in two seconds, the toy didn't last long as Kelly teeths pop holes into it.

"Uh... its... um" Cyn was lost of words of she saw.

"Awesome? Wicked? Interesting?" said Zac.

"Is this a magic trick or something?".

"Nope it's what she was born with, it's a rare thing to have" said Zac patting Kelly head, "She can pop out her teeth anytime she wants and her parents didn't like it because they thought she could damage there other kids so they gave her to me to put her somewhere away from them and that how she ended up here".

Cyn felt sorry for Kelly, how could her parents just leave this poor girl because of what she had.

"You okay?"

Cyn looked at Zac "why you ask?".

"You looked like we were about to cry" said Zac.

"Oh it's just that I was thinking of stuff" said Cyn and looked away.

"Yea I know how you feel, I take care of these kids like there were my new family" said Zac letting his head hung low.

"Don't you have a mom and dad to be with?" asked Cyn taking a step closer to Zac.

"They got killed during an attack" said Zac.

**Flash back**

* * *

"Mom are we gonna make it?" said a little kid named Zac who was carried by his mother in her arms as a group shadows chase them through the night.

"Don't worry my child, I promise that you will be safe" said his mother as her wings beat faster. A black shadow flew under them and Zac gasp but a black dragon flew through the shadow and the shadow screamed and started chasing the black dragon through the clear night sky. The shadow circled the black dragon and two other shadows followed his lead, the dragon hovered with three shadows circled around him. One of the shadows went straight through the dragon heart and the black dragon screamed and his wings stop beating and he fell with the three shadows following him.

"DAD!" yelled Zac as he watch his father fall.

"Don't look son, just close your eyes" said his mother and dived towards a small forest and she landed under a huge with a little hole in it. "Hide in here and don't come out until its daylight" said Zac mother as she pusher Zac into the hole.

"What about you? Where you going?" asked Zac, a tear fell from his mothers eyes and she kissed him on his head.

"I promise that I will watch over you" said his mother.

"What do you mean? Where are you going? Where is dad?".

"I gonna join your father and remember that you will never be alone".

Zac was gonna say something but his flew away before he could speak.

"Mom! Don't leave me!" cried Zac, after of few moments Zac started to get worried and started to crawl out othe hole. Rain drops fell onto his scales as he search for his parents but no luck, he started to cry again but a red rain drop fell onto his nose. He looked up and saw to dragons hanging from a tree, Zac look closer and realized that it was his father and mother with their tails wrapped around a rope from a branch.

"No!" yelled Zac and he smashed his paw on the ground. He looked up again and noticed that his mother had her paws around his father and blood dripped from them to the ground.

* * *

**Flash ends**

After that I can't remember and I ended up in this place and I mostly grew up here" said Zac.

"Wow, I didn't think that you had a sad past" said Cyn.

"Well... um... Uh let's get to work" said Zac and turned around and walk away. Cyn blink two times of what she heared and she got this funny feeling inside her she never felt, but she quickly shook herself and followed him but as she walk she didn't know that Kelly was following her.

* * *

**I finsh another chapter YAY! I hope this is long enough for you readers, I read Admiralkrik review about Cyn and the random grey dragon and that gave me idea and I thought I should put more Cyn into this story and that random grey dragon named Zac, sorry for not putting Spyro and Cynder in this chapter, and I was wondering is this chapter put sadness in you. I don't mind if you tell me how you felt about this chapter and yes I am reading your reviews so don't think I'm not. I was watching How to train your dragon movie and gave me another idea to put Kelly in it and make her almost like toothless, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12 meet Greed

**someone reviewed that Zac wasnt that black dragon from the last chapter well because Zac was the dragon from the chapter 9 'chocolate'. The black dragon from the last chapter will be this chapter. Please review!**

* * *

"I need you to read this book to the little kids" said Zac as put a child book is front of Cyn.

"Sorry but I don't read child books" said Cyn pushing the book back to Zac.

"But kids do" and Zac push the book back to Cyn.

"Is there any of choice?".

"Okay then here a two choices, you can go read a child book to the kids or you can clean up all the kids mess they done in this room".

"What?! They dont know that they do that outside?".

"Yes all of them do except some a cheeky and they just do when nobody looking".

"I'll take the first choice".

"I knew you would" and after Zac said that he walked off to a bunch of sleeping kids.

Cyn looked down at the book, the book was bright red with a red dragon on it and the title said 'happy life'. Cyn groaned who would read a book that only has like 10 pages in it? If she had a choice to choose a book she would've pick one that had 621 pages in it with no pictures, when she see the guardians she will make them pay and why would that put Zac with her out thousands of dragons?.

"Thats my favourite book!".

Cyn snapped back to the real world and look down to see the same dragon called Kelly putting her two paws on the book and smiling at her.

"Please don't smile at me like that" said Cyn, she never knew she would be a little scared of a kid probably because the way she smile knowing that her teeths might pop out any minute.

Kelly still smiled "Are you gonna read that?" asked Kelly now moving her tail from side to side.

"Yes sadly".

A brown female dragon with green eyes push Kelly aside so she could be in front of Cyn, "Can you please read it to me and my friends?" asked the female dragon.

Cyn looked closely at her, she had light brown scales with dark brown scales on her belly and wings and there was something about that dragon Cyn didn't like.

"Uh it's not like I have a choice" said Cyn.

"Follow me!" said the brown dragon and she ran over to other four dragons that sat of red cushions.

Cyn followed and sat in front of the five dragons, they were all females and they all had a smile on their faces waiting for Cyn to start reading. "Uh before I start can I ask you what your names are?" asked Cyn.

"I'm Fiona" said the brown dragon.

"I'm Grace" said a green dragon with a white underbelly and wings and had four small dark green horns that went with her light green eyes.

"I'm Julia" said a dark purple dragon with a black underbelly and wings and she had two blue horns with red eyes.

"I'm Amina" said a bright yellow dragon with a white underbelly and wings and she had silver eyes with six horns on her head which was white as well.

"And I'm Renge" said red dragon with a red underbelly and wings with red eyes and two red horns which surprised Cyn since she never saw a dragon that had only one colour.

"Okay I guess I start reading" said Cyn and she opened the book to the first page. Kelly ran over and sat next to Cyn.

"Hey, go away you freak!" said Fiona to Kelly, and Kelly hid behind Cyn.

"Yea, we don't need you around!" said Grace.

Cyn looked at the Fiona and Grace then at Kelly "is this normal for kids to be mean to each other?" asked Cyn to herself since she doesn't really know what kids do to each other.

"Be careful around Kelly miss, she is pure evil!" said Julia.

"And a freak too" said Fiona.

Cyn looked behind her and saw tears swelling up in Kelly eyes and she turned back to the other girls "I don't think that you should say things like that" said Cyn.

"But its true, have you seen her teeth?!" asked Julia.

"She doesnt deserved to be in this world!" said Fiona.

"Okay that's enough!".

The Cyn, Kelly and the five mean girls turned to see Zac walking towards them narrowing his eyes at the five girls.

"We havent done anything" said Julia in a sweet voice.

"Yea Kelly was the one saying the mean stuff to us" said Grace.

"Do you kids think I'm stupid?" asked Zac, "I saw what happen with my own eyes and I told you to stop saying things you shouldnt say".

"But we didn't say anthing mean" said Amina.

"Yea asks Cyn, she say'll we been good" said Fiona.

Zac turned his head to Cyn and waited for her answer, Cyn looked at the five girls and they were nodding their heads hoping for Cyn would save them the trouble "I-I the-they were saying to Kelly that she was a freak" said Cyn and the five kids all poke their tongue out to her and Julia put up her rude claw at Cyn and Cyn made a tiny gasp, she didn't expect a kid to pull a rude claw at her.

"Right not only you kids did it, but you also lied to me" said Zac turning his attention back to them. The five kids said nothing, "Right you guys go to the naughty corner and think about what you done" said Zac and pointed his claw at a dark corner and Julia and the other four walked over and sat there facing the wall.

"Nauthy corner?" asked Cyn.

"Yea it where the kids go and sit if they have been naughty" said Zac.

"I would've called it 'the deaf corner" said Cyn.

"Well it wanst my idea" Zac said, "Kelly you can stop hiding behind Cyn".

Kelly moved away from Cyn and hugged Zac "Thank you!" cried Kelly.

"It's okay Kelly, don't listen what the girls" said Zac and he put a paw on Kelly back to comfort her.

Cyn and Zac head turned towards the door as the bell that hung over the door rung and a black dragon walked in.

"Oh no not again" whispered Zac.

Cyn looked at the black dragon with blue eyes as he walked up to Zac.

"Hello again" said the black dragon and smiled at Zac.

"Hi, I'm guessing your here for another child" said Zac in a cheerful voice, _another? what does he mean another child? _thought Cyn and she moved so she can stand beside Zac.

"Yea, sorry to keep bothering you" said the black dragon.

"If you keep buying more kids Greed, I afraid we wont have much kids left" said Zac.

_Greed? His name Greed? What a weird name _thought Cyn.

"Well you knows how much I love kids" Greed said and moved his eyes towards Cyn, "well what a lovely dragon you are, your Cynder sister, am I right?".

"How did you know?" asked Cyn.

"Well you guys nearly look-alike and you sister told me so much about you" said Greed.

"And what are doing near my sister?" asked Cyn in a low voice.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm greed and I'm Cynder boyfriend" replied Greed.

"You don't look the sort of person that would date my sister" said Cyn.

"I heard some dragons say that" said Greed and turned back to Zac "You never told me that you had girlfriend".

"Yea she is my girlfriend but I'll be care-"

Cyn stood on Zac paw and now Zac paw was red from Cyn long claws "Sorry I'm not his girlfreind nd never will be, he was only joking" said Cyn putting a fake smile on her face as if nothing happend.

"Well anyway I'm hear to choose a child" said Greed, "then I be on my way".

Zac sighed "Well choose any child you want".

Greed looked around and spotted Kelly behind Zac "I'll pick that little girl behind you" Greed said.

"Well Kelly you got a home" said Zac not soundijng happy that Greed pick her, he pushed her towards Greed.

Kelly shook her head "I don't want to leave!" cried Kelly.

"But you have to leave Kelly, you alway said that you wanted a family" said Zac.

"But I don't want to live with him" said Kelly pointing at Greed.

"Don't say that Kelly" said Zac, "I'm sorry but it doesn't look like she wants to go".

"Its okay I'll pick another one" said Greed and chose a male kid with light blue scales with yellow eye, "I choose that one".

"Okay" Said Zac and picked up the kid and handed it over to Greed, "Goodbye buddy you got a new home" said Zac to the kid amnd the kid nodded with a sad look on his face.

"Well I gotta go now" said Greed and waved goodbye and walk out.

Zac sighed and walk away from Cyn, Cyn had a puzzled look on her face.

"Is Zac upset?" asked Cyn.

"Only because he doesn't like giving kids over to that black guy" answered Kelly.

"Whats wrong with Greed?" asked Cyn.

"Greed already adopted 19 children and now he's got 20" said Kelly.

"Why does he need that many children for? An army?" Cyn ask.

"There a rumors that Greed takes kids and eats them when he get home" said Kelly now shaking with fear.

"And how can you be sure about that?".

"We never saw those kids again".

Cyn eyes widened _Could that Greed be really eating children? No that can't be true _thought Cyn.

"Come on lets just read the book and get it done with" said Cyn.

* * *

**Flame pov**

"Sparx, I told you we don't eat other people horns" said Flame as he and Sparx walk through the city.

"You would've done it too if you were hungry!" complain Sparx.

"No unlike you, I actually wait for my food" said Flame getting really annoyed with Sparx.

"Then there something with you bro" said Sparx crossing his arm.

"Me? More like you".

Sparx rolled his eyes "please how did I end up with you anyway?" Sparx asked.

"Excuse me! You're the one that ask me to spend the day with you" said Flame as smoke escape from his nose.

"Hey, does that dragon look supious to you?" Sparx pointed at a black dragon walking with a little kid.

"No, he looked creepy but other than that. He looks fine" said Flame.

"I think I saw him before, oh yea that's right I saw him with Cynder".

"Cynder had a boyfriend?".

"I don't know but it seems like it".

"Hmm Spyro gonna be jealous".

"I know! And If I see Spyro crying in a corner because Cynder crush his heart, I gonna teach Cynder a lesson!" said Sparx.

"Good luck with that" said Flame.

"Well I'm gonna do it right now!" said Sparx.

"But you don't know where Cynder is".

"She's walking with Spyro! Look!" Sparx poinited to a purple dragon flying with Cynder.

"Hmm looks like the guardian sent them to do something, so we better not annoy them, okay Sparx?" Flame waited the Sparx answer but no reply. He turned and saw Sparx flying fast towards Cynder, "Is it me, or is Sparx getting more nutty?" asked Flame to himself and he flew after him.

Sparx flew straight towards Cynder, and rasied his tiny hand into a fist and punch Cynder's back of the head.

"Ouch!" Cynder cried.

"Sparx?!" Spyro said.

"Sorry but I had to do that to let me anger out" said Sparx as now he flew in front of the two.

Spyro narrowed his eyes at Sparx and turned his antention back to Cynder, "Sparx didnt hurt you, did he?".

"Don't worry, when Sparx punch at me it only felt like a pinch" said Cynder.

"Only cause you guys are so large" whined Sparx.

"No only cause you're a dragonfly" said Cynder smiling.

"You making fun of dragonflies?" asked Sparx going right up to Cynder face as they flew.

"No no, not at all" said Cynder trying to be innocent.

Sparx poke his tongue at her and flew closer to Spyro "so watcha guys doing?" he ask.

"Hunter said he saw Malefor shadow in a place called the moutains of deaths" explained Spyro.

"Mountains of deaths?" asked Sparx, "what a weird name".

"It wouldnt be a weird name if you saw what the mountians look like" said Cynder.

"You been there?" asked Spyro.

"When I was the terror of the skies, I used that place to build an army to take out villages" said Cynder.

"And you going there why?" asked Sparx.

"Sparx, Malefor is still alive! I don't know how but he is and from what I heard from Hunter he is weak but if we don't do something about it. He might get stronger and might take over the world again!" said Spyro.

"Oh then how come Hunter didn't take care of him?" Sparx ask.

"Hunter thought is would be a better idea if he let us do it" said Cynder.

"Can I come along?".

"No" quickly said Cynder.

"Then can I come?" asked Flame appearing beside Cynder.

"To the Mountains of deaths? I don't think so" said Spyro shaking his head.

"Please you could need help" said Flame.

"Fine, but Sparx you need to stay here" said Spyro.

"Why!?" shouted Sparx.

"Because if something happens I don't want you to get hurt" said Spyro.

"Aww fine I'll stay, only because your thinking safety of your little brother".

"Well let's go then!" said Cynder and flew faster outside the city followed by Spyro and Flame while Sparx stayed behind.

"Good luck" shouted Sparx as he waved them goodbye until Spyro and the other two were black dots in the sky.


	13. Chapter 13 What a scary dude

**sorry readers for updating so slow, I was so busy with school that I didn't have time to write so i try to write much as I can every time I have a break.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Flame as he, Spyro and Cynder flew through the air for hours and the sun was setting and was beginning to get dark.

"I guess getting to the mountains might take us a few days or weeks" said Spyro.

"Weeks?!" cried Flame, "I thought this was like a two-day journey not a week!".

"Quit complaining, its better than hanging around with Sparx that talk nonsense" said Cynder.

"Cynder, Sparx still my brother and it can't be that bad hanging out with Sparx" Spyro said.

"Your joking right?" asked Flame and Cynder.

"Well okay, it might be a little awkward with Sparx" said Spyro.

"So do we have to pass through the desert, Spyro?" asked Cynder.

"Desert?", asked Flame "what desert?".

"Yep if we try to avoid the desert, it will take us a few months to get there" said Spyro.

"So we'll just walk through the desert then" said Cynder.

"Desert?, No one said we have to pass through a desert" panick Flame.

"Clam down Flame, the desert not that bad" said Cynder.

"But it's so hot when you at a desert!" compalined Flame

"Such a shame then, for you I mean" said Cynder.

"I wish I was an ice dragon" said Flame.

"I worried about what cretures live in the desert" Spyro said.

"Yea, I don't remember the last time I was in the desert" said Cynder.

"Woah, Woah! Back up! What do you mean creatures in the desert?!" panick Flame.

"I remembered that a dragon disappeared in the desert" Spyro said.

"Me too" Cynder said.

"Hello!? Being ignored here!" shouted Flame.

"Flame, there's nothing to worry about" Cynder said in a calm voice.

"But you said-".

"We were only trying to trick you" smiled Spyro.

"Oh come on! Trying to give me a heart attack?!" cried Flame

Spyro laughed and Cynder smirked.

"Anyway when are we gonna rest?" asked Flame.

"It's still day time" said Cynder.

"No, unlike you, I pay attention what time it is while you go focussing on your wings and how cool you are, which you are not" said Flame acting like he knows everything.

Cynder looked up and saw the night sky, she and Spyro havent noticed and they both felt a little gilty that they didnt know, "Hey I have been focussing, I just have a lot of things on my mind" said Cynder.

"Like what?" asked Flame.

"Stuff".

"What kind of stuff".

"Just confuzing stuff?".

"What kind of confuzing stuff?.

"Just confuzing stuff that you don't understnad".

"What kind of confuzing stuff that I don't undertand?".

Cynder left eye twitched and she growled at Flame, "your just trying to pick a fight with me because you bored!".

"Oh, I know what stuff you thinking of! Your thinking of you boyfriend!" said Flame happily.

Spyro quickly stopped flying and fell to the ground.

"Spyro!" cried Flame and Cynder and flew down to help him up.

"Spyro you okay buddy?" asked Flame dusting dirt off Spyro's back.

"Yea, I just zone out" lied Spyro.

"Well since you did a _perfect _landing" teased Cynder, "we should stay here for the night and wake up early in the morning".

"We have to sleep _here_? asked Flame looking around the forest.

"Oh Flame, get used to it" said Cynder as she curled herself up near a fallen log.

"I'll get some wood for fire" said Flame and walked off.

Spyro yawned and streched his front legs and layed down on the rough grass, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"... And they live happily ever after" said Cyn and she dropped the sixteenth book on the other pile of books that she had read the a group of kids.

"Can you please read one more?" asked a small green kid.

"But that's what you said the last three times" said Cyn and the group of kids groaned.

"But we promised that the next book will be the last one" said another kid.

"Yea we promise" said another one.

"Sorry kids but its your nap time now" said Zac as he walked up the Cyn and the grouped of kids.

"Aww" complained the kids.

"Cyn, thank you so much for hanging out with me" said Zac as the kids went to their nap place.

"Yea whatever".

"I hope you enjoyed it today at this place" smiled Zac, "but then again, you did enjoyed it because you get to spend time with me and the kids".

Cyn rolled her eyes, "do I have to come tomorrow at this place again?" she asked.

"No I think we should spend more time together than just having to take care of kids all day".

Cynder sighed "now I'm really being tortured".

"Quit lieing".

"I'm going now" said Cyn and she walked out of the huge house and quickly flew off to the temple.

Zac quickly stepped outside and watch Cyn flew off, he smiled and shook his head. He was about to go in until he felt like he was being watch.

Zac looked around and only saw dragons passing by until he saw Greed standing on someone's house looking straight at Zac with his bright blue eyes. Zac quickly turned around and went inside. Zac shut the door and looked out the window and look where Greed was standing and now he was gone in one minute! _What a scary dude! _thought Zac.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it was short or if it didn't have any action but I like making a lot of chapters**

**I know cheeky me!**

**I just wanted to update fast. because I dont like leaving you guys hanging. Plus I'm still open for ideas!**


	14. Chapter 14 Flames heart

"So your telling me that there's no law about having to much kids?!" asked Cyn as she stood in front of the guardians.

"Well, we don't know what's wrong with having to much kids" said Terrador.

"So its not wrong, that a dragon has been keeping kids that were never seen again!?" demanded Cyn.

"Are you talking about Greed?" asked Cyril.

"Yes! Why haven't people seen the kids that he has adopted?!".

"Well, someone came to us last week and ask the same question" said Terrador.

"And the answer is?" asked Cyn.

"Well, Greed doesn't really live in the dragon city. He lives somewhere far away" answered Cyril.

"And his wife died a few years ago while she was pregnant and never had a chance to have kids. So he is adopting kids to keep him company" explained Volteer.

The was a knock on the door, "come in" said Terrador.

The door opened and a dragon that Cyn didn't want to see was Greed. Greed walk in and walk past Cyn and ignoring Cyn glare and Greed gave Volteer a nod and he nodded back.

"Uh, we leave you two alone" said Terrador and walk out of the room with Cyril. Cyn was followed them after giving Greed a deadly glare.

"What are they doing?" she asked when Cyril closed the door behind her.

"Volteer is teaching Greed how to use electric moves" answers Cyril

"Why?".

"Well, he doesn't know many moves of any elements so he asked Volteer to teach him about Electricity moves" Terrador answers.

Cyn could hear Greed and Volteer in the room, with groans and wings flapping. "Ugh, I'm going" and with that Cyn walked past the ice and earth dragon, Cyn remembered something and stopped in her tracks, she turned around and she blew ice winds at Cyril and Terrador legs and frozen their legs so they couldn't move. "That's for forcing me to hang out with Zac" Cyn turned around and continued to walk.

"She's a hard girl to get along with" said Cyril once Cyn was far away to hear what Cyril has said.

"Well she's had a hard past" Terrador said as he broke free from the ice, "I don't expect her to be happy after what she been through".

Cyril also broke free and sighed, "I sure hope that Cyn doesn't get into trouble like in the past".

* * *

Cyn was walking through the city and stopped when she saw a shop that said _Dye your scales. _Cyn was about to take a closer look by going inside.

"Cynder!".

Cyn turned around and saw a green earth dragon with a brown belly and wings running towards her, but the green dragon stop when she realized that it wasn't Cynder.

"oh I'm sorry, I thought you were a dragon name Cynder" apologized the green dragon.

"Who are you?" asked Cyn.

"Oh my names Pippy, sorry for bothering you, do you know a dragon name Cynder?" asked Pippy.

"I do know Cynder but I haven't seen in her for a while" answered Cyn.

"Oh that's a shame then" Pippy said, her smiled fading.

"Why do you need Cynder for?" Cyn asked.

"I was gonna invite Cynder for a sleepover in the woods, but if you haven't seen you for a while I guess I have to just skip her then. I couldn't even find Spyro or Flame so I guess they are off the list too".

Cyn was getting more confused.

Pippy sighed,"I guess only four people coming to my sleep over". But Pippy was about to leave until she had another idea and she smiled and turned back to Cyn, "Are you friends of Cynder?".

Cyn didn't get this girl at all. "Well I'm her sister actually".

Pippy gasped,"I never knew Cynder had a sister! That would explain why you two nearly look alike! Hey, would you like to come to my sleep over?".

_This girl barely knows me and she's asking me to her sleep over _Cynder thought and decides to reject the invite, "no thanks".

"Aww, then I guess it will just be me, Zappy, Frost, Sparx and Greed then" sighed Pippy.

Greed!? Greed is friends with Pippy?! If Cyn went to the sleep over she could find more about Greed.

"Actually I change my mind I would love to come to your sleepover" Cyn did a fake smile which she hated but if she wants to find more about Greed, she has to be a nice as possible.

"Yay, oh by the way, what's you name?" asked Pippy.

"Cyn".

"Wow, you even nearly have the same name as Cynder!". Pippy was way to much for a happy dragon.

"Well I gotta go" Cyn said.

Pippy nodded and wave, "oh and the sleep over is tonight meet me and the front of the city gates in 20 minutes and don't bring anything". After that she jumped and flew off.

Cyn watched her until she couldn't see Pippy anymore and was about to walk in the dye shop but was stopped by a yellow dragonfly.

"Where do you think your going!?" demanded Sparx putting his hands on his hips.

"What does it matter to you? I'm just gonna change my scales".

"What?! You can't do that!-".

"But-".

"Cyn, I know you want to change you scales to bright yellow to look like me since I'm so sexy!" Sparx did a pose, "but I can't allow this, even Cynder would disagree".

Cyn rolled her eyes and sighed, "I wonder how Cynder could put up with you".

"Hey! _I _have to put up with _her, _acting like she's an angel when Spyro is around but when its just me and her, she's a devil dragon!" Sparx was blabbing on and on about how Cynder is evil and Cyn just shook her heard, she didn't know if she could stand this Sparx anymore. She should've ate him when she had the chance.

"Hey!".

Cyn snap out of her thoughts and looked at Sparx.

"Are you paying attention? And if you didn't I just wasted five minutes of my life! I should've followed Spyro and Cynder on their trip, its better than wasting my five minutes of my life with you!" complained Sparx.

"Trip?" asked Cyn.

"Yea, Spyro and Cynder plus Flame went to the mountains of deaths, leaving me behind, all bored".

"Hmm, so that's where they went" muttered Cyn.

"I wish I was a dragon instead of just being the small bright bulb".

"Maybe there is a very good reason your a dragonfly" said Cyn and walked away, leaving Sparx confused.

* * *

**Night**

Pippy, Zappy, Frost waited near the front gates waiting for the other three to join them.

"How long until they get here?" asked Frost getting bored by the minute.

"I'm not sure, they said they would come" said Pippy. Zappy wasn't paying attention to the girls, he was rubbing his paws together making a small electric ball between his paws.

"Okay, I'm here!".

Everyone turned to see Sparx flying over, covered in his own sweat and panting.

"Where have you been?" ask Pippy.

"Yea, and are you okay dude?" ask Zappy.

"I have...(cough)...to deal... with some kids...(cough)..." Sparx was trying to catch his breath and was coughing very hard.

Zappy and Pippy gave a nervous look when Sparx said about having to deal with 'kids'.

The dragonfly and the three dragons didn't noticed that a female light blue dragon was walking towards them.

The light blue dragon did a fake cough and everyone turned around, "who are you?" asked Pippy.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Cyn" said the light blue dragon.

"What! Don't tell me you change your colours!" screamed Sparx.

"Sparx, you don't need to wake up the whole city" said Zappy.

"What did I tell you earlier!?" whispered Sparx to Cyn.

"You really think I'm gonna listen to you? I wanted to change my colours, its was my choice".

"Cynder is gonna kill me!".

"Well at least you came Cyn" said Pippy, "oh and this is Zappy and Frost, guys this is Cynder sister, Cyn".

"Hi" said Frost.

"Hello" said Zappy.

"Now all we need is to wait for Greed" said Pippy.

While Pippy was waiting for Greed, Cynder wanted to know more about Frost and Zappy.

"So how did you guys know Sparx?" asked Cyn.

"We only met him two days ago" answered Frost.

"I'm turning popular" said Sparx.

Cyn rolled her eyes at what Sparx said.

"So your Cynder sister?" asked Frost.

"Yes" simply answered Cyn.

"Can you fight good?" asked Zappy.

"I don't really fight".

"Too bad, your sister really knows how to fight" said Zappy.

"You seen her fight?" asked Cyn.

"Yea she was fighting a girl called Ember, man I hated that girl" said Zappy shaking his head.

"I know" agreed Frost.

"Glad I wasn't there" said Sparx.

"Greed!".

Cyn turned and saw Greed walking towards them.

"What took you so long? Were you at a party or something?" asked Zappy doing a fist pump with Greed.

"No I had late training with a guardian".

Greed saw Cyn, "I didn't know you were coming".

"You sound surprised" Cyn said narrowing her eyes.

"Well I didn't think that your the kind of girl that hangs out by having a sleep over".

Cyn growled and Greed smirk. "Uh how about we start our sleepover?" asked Pippy.

"Where is it exactly?" asked Sparx.

"In the woods" answered Pippy and Sparx twitched a bit.

"In...in the w-woods?".

"Yup, its almost like camping" said Pippy.

"Well what are we waiting for, Pippy lead the way" said Frost and Pippy flap her wings followed by Zappy, Frost, Sparx, Cyn and Greed over the gates and into the dark sky.

"You guys are gonna be so surprised when we get to our sleep over" said Pippy.

"I'm sure it will be a fabulous place" said Greed.

"Thanks Greed, your so sweet" said Pippy.

"How far is it?" asked Zappy.

"Not to far" answered Pipy.

After 20 minutes of flying they all landed near a clearing with a waterfall falling into a lake.

Pippy walked on the path that lead to a cave behind the waterfall.

Zappy and Frost followed, then Cyn and Sparx and lastly Greed.

"Woah, not bad" said Zappy. In the cave was food placed on a blanket and fluffy blankets piled on each other. There was a fire-place and beside it was a white female dragonfly laid.

"I didn't know Snowflake was gonna be here" said Frost.

Sparx looked at the female dragonfly and began to blush, "she so pretty".

Frost and Pippy laughed.

"Great Sparx gonna have _good _dreams tonight" said Zappy smiling.

"What! I... I was just trying to be nice here" sadi Sparx now blushing too much.

"Aww, Sparx no need to be ashamed for fallen in love" said Pippy.

"Who said I'm in love?" asked Sparx.

"Sparx, if you keep blushing to much. You gonna turn to a red dragonfly" joked Zappy.

"You guys are so mean!" whined Sparx.

"Well that's my job" said Zappy and Frost elbowed him by what he said.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to come" muttered Cyn carefully watching Greed.

"Well I'm sure this it's fun to make fun of Sparx, but what are we gonna do for our sleepover?" asked Greed smiling as always.

"Oh that's right, I completely forgot" said Pippy, and she grabbed random blankets and she put them in a circle. "Come and sit on a blanket and then we play truth and dare!".

Zappy and Frost laid next to each other and Pippy laid on Frost side with Cynder next to her and then Greed laid next between Zappy and Cyn while Sparx sat in the middle.

"I love being in the middle" said Sparx, feeling like he's special.

"Does anyone know not how to play truth or dare?" asked Pippy.

No one answered.

"Yes everyone knows it!" said Pippy.

"Okay can I start?" asked Zappy.

"Sure" said Pippy.

"Frost, truth or dare?" asked Zappy.

"Truth" answered Frost.

"Aww, why couldn't you pick dare?" whined Zappy.

"Because every time I choose a dare you always pick something that has to do with you and me".

"Your no fun" whined Zappy.

"Great he's becoming like Sparx" muttered Cyn.

"Fine, here is the question. Who do you hate in this cave?" asked Zappy.

Frost looked around the other dragons, "hmm, that's easy. It's these stupid bugs that crawling on my scales" said Frost and she picked up a tiny bug and threw it into the fire.

"Bug abuse" said Sparx.

"Well I'm sure it will go to heaven" said Frost.

"Okay Pippy who do you choose?" asked Pippy.

"Sparx" said Frost, "truth or dare?".

"Dare".

"Why not truth Sparx?" asked Greed.

"I bet it's because he got secrets that he doesn't want to share" said Zappy.

"No I want to choose dare by my choice" said Sparx.

"The dare is to kiss the Snowflake over there" Frost pointed to Snowflake still sleeping.

"What!" Sparx yelled.

"Do it Sparx" Zappy cheered.

"No way!".

"Chicken".

"No, it's because my fans will get jealous" complained Sparx.

"Do it or I'll eat ya" threaten Zappy and got elbowed again by Frost.

A soft yawn echoed in the cave and white glow started to appear.

"What's with the loud noise?" asked a soft voice.

"Oh snowflake you awake. Sorry if we woke you up" apologised Pippy and as the dragonfly flew over to the group still rubbing her eyes.

"Who's this guy?" asked Snowflake as she saw Sparx drooling.

"Oh his name is Sparx" said Frost.

"I haven't met another dragonfly for a while" said Snowflake and flew down closer to Sparx, "its nice to meet you".

Sparx couldn't take much more of this and he fainted right on the floor.

"Okayyy, that wasn't expected" said Greed.

"Maybe looking at Snowflake was too much for him" said Zappy.

"What?" asked Snowflake.

"Nothing" Zappy said quickly.

"I didn't do that to him did I?" asked Snowflake worried about Sparx.

"Nah, that's normal" said Pippy.

"Oh strange man" said Snowflake poking Sparx on his side.

"He is indeed" said Cyn.

Snowflake looked up at Cyn and moved towards her, "whats you name?" she asks.

"My name is Cyn".

"Another friend?" asked Snowflake to Pippy.

"Uh kind of" said Pippy.

"Uh, can we get back to the game?" asked Zappy.

* * *

**Spyro **

"Spyro...Spyro, wake up" a female voice whispered in Spyro's ear.

"Go away Sparx" mumbled Spyro waving his hand in the air and if he were shooing something away.

"Spyro get up! Fame's gone!".

Spyro was now on his feet looking around, "what!".

"Clam down Spyro".

Spyro looked at Cynder with worried eyes, "what do you mean Flame is gone?".

Cynder sighed, "Flame never came back after he said he went to get some wood for the fire".

"Didn't you find him?".

"I tried but there is no trace of him".

"We have to look for him, now!" Spyro flapped his wings and went into the air with Cynder following him.

"Did you search around this area?" asked Spyro looking down at the forest but we kinda hard for him since he mostly saw dark when its night.

"Yes, I think he went to far" said Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder flew a bit farther where they camped until Spyro saw something.

"Hey, is that him?" asked Spyro and Cynder followed his gaze and she saw a red dragon lying on a flat rock.

"Looks like it" said Cynder and flew in with Spyro and they landed near the red dragon.

"Flame? Is that you?" asked Spyro and he crept up for a close look and sure enough it was Flame lying on a rock with his eyes close and was barely breathing.

"He looks like he got attack" said Cynder walking beside Spyro seeing all the bruises all over Flame's body.

"We need to take him back to the city" said Spyro.

"But what about the mission?" asked Cynder.

"Well we can't just leave him like this, he's got beaten up by...something. And who knows what's out here" said Spyro.

"Spyro if we go back to the city...Flame might not make it by the time we get here" said Cynder.

"What makes you think that?" asked Spyro.

"Look" and Cynder moved Flame onto his side and there was an ugly hole in Flame chest and blood was now spilling out.

"Flame!" said Spyro and he though he was gonna vomit from what he saw.

"I'm sorry Spyro, but Flame isn't gonna make it" said Cynder shaking her head.

"But he's still breathing! He could make it! I know it!" cried Spyro.

"Spyro looking where the hole in Flame chest is" said Cynder.

Spyro realized that the hole was right in the middle where the heart should be. Spyro took a closer look and saw the heart was missing.

"The heart...its gone...something rip into Flame and pulled his heart out" Spyro whispered shock of what he was seeing.

"Yea, but what I don't get is how is he still breathing. He looked like his heart was rip out like 30 minutes ago" said Cynder worried what's come next.

Spyro started to cry, tears twinkling down his face and he gently moved closer to Flames and put a hug Flame. Flames blood was now on Spyro.

"I'm sorry Flame... I should've never let you come" Spyro said.

"I'm sorry Spyro" said Cynder even she was crying a little.

Suddenly Flames eyes snapped open, Spyro moved away from Flame, "Flame?".

"That's not Flame" said Cynder as she saw Flame eyes was black.

"What do you mean?" asked Spyro and moved backwards as Flame slowly got up.

Cynder back up as well.

Flame's scales were now black with blood still bleeding from where his heart was rip out.

Cynder and Spyro could hear bones cracking and Flame was now standing on the flat rock with his head to the side, and they could see a bone sticking out of his neck and one of foot was facing backwards.

"Flame is that you?" asked Spyro.

Cynder heard growls from behind and she turned around and saw shadows moving around in the dark.

"Uh Spyro we are not alone" whispered Cynder and Spyro was now looking around as more shadows were growling.

Spyro saw a black dragon step forward from the shadows, the black dragon was missing one wing, and its two horns had been rip off and his legs look like they were chewed off and its black scales were covered in dried blood.

Sparx narrowed his eyes, thinking the blood was Flame's and Spyro growled. "Did you kill my friend?".

The black dragon only growled and slowly walks towards him with its legs moving in awkward pattern.

More black dragons come out of the shadows, all of them were covered in blood. And one had half of its face ripped off and others had eyes missing. Cynder was growling at them, trying to scare them off.

Spyro forgot about Flame.

Flame moved off the rock fast and tackled Spyro to the ground with snapping jaws. Spyro pushed Flame off and jump back up.

"You okay?" asked Cynder as she and him stood close to each other.

"Yea, but the real question is what the heck these dragons are" said Spyro ready to attack.

"They are the walking dead" whispered Cynder.

* * *

**So sorry for not updating!**

**(CRIES) :(**

**I was so busy updating ice age life and I was daydreaming everyday, oops. And i'm so so so sorry for not updating and to make it up to you and I made a long chapter for you, some people may think this isn't long but to me it is (I got a weird mind).**

**I just so you know I updated my profile just so you know :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Flame?

**I'm trying to update faster as I can instead of daydreaming about flying pigs and chocolate (my dreams a weird).**

**I realized some of you are upset that flame turn in a zombie and thinking that he's dead.**

**Well let me just say that he's not dead-ish. There's now way I let Flame die in my story. There only reason I made flame is a zombie because I thought he needed more antention that's all.**

**well here is chapter 15**

* * *

"I don't think they like us that much" said Spyro and he kick a black dragon in the face and the face crumbled a bit.

"You think?" asked Cynder and she fought two black dragons with her claws, the two dragons growled in anger and more black dragons came to Cynder all growling and snarling.

Cynder was now out numbered and she use a poison element on them. Their skin melted a bit but that didn't stop them from moving towards Cynder.

"What? They should've drop to the ground already" said Cynder as she back flipped as one dragon lunged for her.

"You sound like we are not gonna beat them" said Spyro as he made an earth wall in front of him to slow down the dragons that were charging at him.

"Well, our powers aren't working" Cynder block an attack with her tail and swung her tail at the black dragons feet and the feet's were cut off and they fell onto the ground still snapping their jaws.

"Well we could defeat them. I mean, we defeated Malefor once" said Spyro and Cynder and him flew into the air with the black zombies looking up and growling and snarling.

"Do they know they can fly themselves?" asked Spyro as he saw some dragons have wings, while others were rip off or have been chewed on.

"Lets hope not" said Cynder.

"Well lets see if fire will do the thing" and with that, Spyro flew around the very large group of black dragons and he made a circle of fire around them so they would be trap.

"There, if they wanna go out they have to either fly which I highly doubt or they can risk their lives by going through the fire wall and be burnt to death" said Spyro proudly and he flew next to Cynder. "I'm gonna call them Zommy!".

"Why you acting like this way, and that name is way to stupid" said Cynder watching the dragons being tortured in the trap as they look confused and some of them starting eating each other.

"Zommy is not stupid! And I'm acting as usual" said Spyro folding his hands across his chest.

"I think you turning into Sparx" muttered Cynder.

While Cynder and Spyro were arguing they didn't notice that a zombie called Flame was slowly flapping his wings and was being lifted off the ground and was desperately trying to fly higher to Spyro and Cynder for food but other dragons saw this. Some were doing the same as Flame while others just cling onto others and they slowly got higher.

"Maybe you should go back to the temple" said Spyro, "I can do this by myself".

"What? You wouldn't survive very long out here with your attitude" Cynder snapped back.

"You trying to pick a figh-".

A black dragon tackled Spyro from the side and they rolled in the air as they were going down.

"Spyro!" said Cynder and two black dragons also tackled her.

Cynder and Spyro landed hard on the ground and was surrounded by zombies.

Cynder was trying hard to not get bitten, same with Spyro.

A zombie bit on Cynder on the tail and took a little bit of Cynder's flesh and left a big mess, and Cynder screamed in pain.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled.

He blasted fire on the zombies off him and Cynder.

Spyro ran towards Cynder and looked at her tail.

Cynder tail was bleeding too much.

"Cynder, you okay?" asked Spyro.

"My tail got bitten and your asking me if I'm okay" said Cynder as she groaned in pain.

* * *

_Cyn...Cyn...Cyn...Help me...Please help me... _a tiny voice whispered in Cyn's head as she struggled in her sleep, Cyn opened her eyes and lifted her head and looked around. The other dragons were all asleep, they finish the truth and dare game and Sparx was still past out and was sleeping next to Pippy who had Snowflake sleeping on her head. Zappy and Frost were snuggled up together on a blanket and Greed was sleeping against the cave wall.

Cyn looked outside and saw the full moon, Cyn closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

_Vision_

_Cynder getting attacked by black dragons and one of the dragons bit Cynder on her tail, Cynder screamed. More black dragons started eating her bit by bit._

Cyn snapped her eyes open and stood up, what was that all about? She walked outside and look at the sky, she smells something different. Then she heard a scream. Cynder! Cyn gasped her sister is in trouble! Cyn knew Cyn was far away from here but if her scream was loud enough to come here, then she's in a lot of pain.

Cyn knew what to do. She could teleport. Cyn squizzed her eyes shut and made an image of Cynder. She has to think hard of Cynder if she wants to get to her.

Cyn's body disappeared just like that. But what Cyn didn't know that Greed had one eye open when she just teleported.

Greed smirk, something's happening tonight.

Pippy struggled in her sleep, Greed looked at her. Pippy cough and slowly open her eyes and carefully lifted her head so Snowflake can't fall off.

Pippy saw Greed not sleeping.

"Your still awake?" asked Pippy.

"Well the moon is so pretty tonight I couldn't miss it" lied Greed.

"Oh, okay" said Pippy looking at the moon, it was pretty.

"You having trouble sleeping?" asked Greed.

Pippy turn her head back to him, "Yea, well kinda. I just felt disturbance in the earth".

"What kind of disturbance?".

"Well, it felt like something shouldn't be on earth, something made the earth uneasy".

"You believe it?".

"I don't know" Pippy shook hear in confusion. "I probably go see my mother and father and tell what happen, I pretty sure they would've felt it too since their earth dragons like me". Pippy looked around and noticed someone was missing.

Zappy woke up, "Ugh, who's talking" mumbled Zappy not happy that he got woke up

"Oh Zappy good moring

"Its still night" said Greed.

"Ugh, you guys just ruin my perfect dream" grumbled Zappy.

"Sorry Zappy. I'd just had trouble sleeping that's all" said Pippy.

"Well if you guys don't shut up I'll come over there and do it for ya" mumbled Zappy and he snuggled closer to the sleeping Frost. Zappy isn't the type of dragon to be woken up at night especially if he's having a perfect dream.

"Where's Cyn" whispered Cyn.

"She got homesick, and had to fly home before she got any worse" Greed whispered back.

"Oh".

"Don't worry. Right now I bet she is snuggled up in her own bed".

"I never knew she could get homesick" said Pippy and went back to sleep.

But when Pippy went to sleep, Greed quickly stood up and walked over Pippy. He raised his paw of Pippy's head and little dark sparks came down from Greed's paw and fell onto not only Pippy but Snowflake too.

After that Greed looked around and nodded to himself, he ran outside and flew up into the night.

But he didn't know that Zappy wasn't fully asleep. Zappy was watching the whole thing with one eye peeking.

Zappy looked over at Pippy, who was smiling in her sleep.

Zappy shrugged whatever Greed did to her wasn't that bad. But Zappy is defiantly onto Greed.

* * *

"Hold on Cynder" said Spyro as he kept blasting the zombies away. He knew his powers wont stop him but at least they were slowing down. Even the zombies without legs was still trying to get to Cynder since they smell her fresh blood.

"Spyro its hurts" whispered Cynder and she was still lying on the ground.

Cynder was bitten and even took a chunk of her flesh out by a zombie. Spyro knew this was bad, Cynder went through this a lot fo times and wouldn't even slow her down from anything. But now Cynder was screaming in pain. Spyro couldn't really help her since he's trying to make the zombies back away him and Cynder.

But the only zombie didn't attack was Flame, even if he was a zombie now. Part of him wanted to destroy them for good, but another part of him knew that Spyro and Cynder were friends. And so he just stood there, confused what to do.

Spyro could feel his power weakning as he use all four elements of his to the zombies that were getting to close to him and Cynder.

Spyro saw a white flash and he turned around, there stood...Cyn.

"Cyn?".

Cyn didn't really care about Spyro, she looked at Cynder and saw her laying on the ground with her tail bleeding to much.

"Cynder!" cried Cyn.

Cyn ran to Cynder's side.

"Cyn? Is that you?" Cynder whispered, she couldn't barely see where everything is.

"What did you do to her?!" demanded Cyn to Spyro.

"What! Why would you think its me? Have you noticed there's zombies around us that's trying to eat your sister and us?!" said Spyro as he punched a zombie.

Cyn looked around, Spyro was right. She didn't really notice them, all she care about was her sister.

"And how do you get here?" asked Spyro.

"Never mind that" said Cyn as she grabbed Cynder's hand and Spyro's.

"What are you doing?" asked Spyro.

"Shut up" said Cyn and she closed her eyes. "And don't think of anything" Cyn added.

But as she was about to teleport but she didn't see Flame and another zombie touched her tail.

Flash! Now they were gone, even the two zombies.

They were gone...the zombies were confused now, since now there's nothing left to eat. They all went back to the shadows ready for another meal to come by.

* * *

Cyn and the others teleported to a mountain, then to a village, a lake, cave, field and then Cyn grew tired and she stop teleporting and now they were in a dark place with a rough ground.

"I'm think I'm going to be sick" said Spyro as he left go of Cyn and fell.

"Your not the one that has to do all the teleporting" muttered Cyn.

"Cyn stop it" demanded Spyro from the dark.

"Stop what?" asked Cyn.

"Quit touching me".

I'm can't see you and I'm not touching you" said Cyn trying to find her way into the darkness.

"I need light" said Spyro, Spyro blew fire from his mouth and into the air, and he saw a pair of black eyes but couldn't see nothing else when the fire faded.

"Spyro?" asked Cynder weakly and she tried to stand up.

"Cynder! Your alive! I would come to you but someone's trying to make out of me" said Spyro in the darkness.

Cyn spit a ball of fire in her left hand and was now holding a small ball of fire and she moved her paw around to find Spyro.

She saw pair of purples eye, "Spyro?".

"Yea can you bring the fire here?" asked Spyro.

Cyn moved her hand closer and now it showed Spyro lying on his back with a black dragon on him, inches away from' Spyro's face.

Spyro screamed, and kick the black dragon off.

"Zombie!" screamed Spyro.

"Quit whining baby" said Cyn as she cut off the zombies head with her tail.

"Cyn? Spyro?".

Spyro and Cyn turned around to see Cynder walking into the light.

"You okay Cynder?" asked Spyro as he ran to her.

Cyn blew the fire ball in the air and now it was hovering in the air and was controlled by Cyn. Cyn walked to Cynder with the fire ball following behind.

"Cynder got bitten by a zombie" explain Spyro as he hold Cynder in his arms when Cynder started getting sleepy.

Cyn looked at the wounded tail, the blood stop. "Don't worry Cynder, this won't take long" said Cyn.

"What do you mean?" asked Spyro.

"The only way to slow down the disease is to burn the wound or bite mark" said Cyn.

"Cynder close you eyes" whispered Spyro as he knew what Cyn was gonna do would be painful.

Cynder did was Spyro told her. Cyn slowly started to blow fire on the wound, Cynder was now screaming in pain.

Cynder wanted to struggle, but Spyro kept her down.

After two minutes, it was down. The wound still looked bad but it had slowed down the disease.

Cynder relaxed again.

"Its down, the burn will slow down the disease" said Cyn.

But Cynder didn't hear her, she was already sleeping.

"Thank you" whispered Spyro.

Cyn was surprised at first but she nodded.

"Now tell me".

"Tell me what?" asked Cyn.

"Why the heck did you dye you scales! Don't you know when Cynder recovers she's gonna to find out! And she might even kill me!" panic Spyro.

"Why would she kill you?" asked Cyn.

"She might take you anger out on me".

"Just forget about it" said Cyn.

"Spyro..." a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey, was that Flame I heard?" asked Spyro looking around.

"I didn't hear anything" said Cyn as she look after the wound.

Spyro made two fireballs like Cyn's fire ball and moved them the two balls around them.

"Spyro...".

"Flame?" asked Spyro.

* * *

**Onto chapter 16**

**Sid: yay!**

**Me: get back to the ice age! Anyway review please!**


	16. Chapter 16 teleportation?

Flame backed up after light nearly hit him, the fire balls. He couldn't go into bright light, Flame shook his head. He could easlily see in the dark, he looked left it was a long tunnel. Flame looked at Spyro that had a confused face Flame did a zombie sigh and he ran away silently. He knew if he stayed longer he would try to attack Spyro and the others again.

"Flame? Are you there?" asked Spyro trying to see into the darkness.

"I think your losing it." Cyn said.

"What! I'm not losing my mind." Spyro said.

"I don't believe you. You losing your mind."

"I never will lose my mind! What I hear is what I hear. I know Flame is here somewhere."

"Sure." Muttered Cyn.

Spyro took a little step into darkness, and he suddenly felt pain behind his head.

"Ouch!" Screamed Spyro and he turned around to face Cyn again. "Did you just whack me in the head?"

"I was just checking if you really did lose your mind. But if you felt pain than I guess I was wrong." Smirk Cyn.

"Why do I get a feeling you did that for fun?" Spyro rubbed his head.

"Ugh, I feel like I went to hell." Cyn said opening her eyes and looking around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Its too dark around here." Answered Cyn, the three fireballs only circled around them. Creating enough light for them to see.

"Oh that's reminds me." Spyro said. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Cyn.

"Takes us to a random place."

"That is called a teleportation."

"Spyro is a bit behind on his books." Muttered Cynder.

"I knew that, I just forgot what is was called." Spyro said. "So how did you get teleportation?"

"Its just a rare gift for dragons and I'm one of them. Its no big deal." Cyn said.

"No big deal? Do you know what happens if you get teleportation? You could go anywhere!" Spyro said.

Cynder looked at her tail, it may look ugly but it didn't hurt that much.

"And how come you kept teleport us here?" asked Cynder.

"Well a zombie touch me and when I teleported it when along with us so I had trouble thinking which place to choose and I guess the zombie mind wanted to be here."

"I never thought zombies that minds." Muttered Spyro.

Cyn leaned in closer to Cynder, "and Spyro's losing his mind." Cyn whispered.

"I heard that!" Spyro said.

"What really matters is how do we get out of here." Cynder said slowly standing up with her sister help.

"I say we sit here like morons until someone finds us here." Spyro said and he was now sitting down.

Cynder and Cyn glance at each other, "he's lost his mind." They said.

"I say we leave this guy behind." Cyn said and Cynder glared at her...maybe she and Spyro do not get along that well.

"I wish there was more light in here." Cynder said.

Suddenly torches lit up against the stone walls and continued down the tunnels. Cyn and the others gape at just was happen.

"How did you do that?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know." Cynder said.

"Say 'I wish for flowers'". Spyro said.

"I wish for flowers." Cynder said expecting flowers to come to her but nothing happen.

"I guess it was only one wish." Cynder said.

"A waste." Mumbled Spyro. Cynder could've wished for a castle or something better but light.

"Well I'm not staying here to see what happens. I'm going." Cyn said and she went off to the right tunnel.

"I'm coming with you." Cynder said and followed Cyn.

"Well I'm not." Spyro said. He waited for a few minutes waiting for the two girls to come back and beg him to come. But there was only silence.

Spyro sighed in disappointed way. He heard a low growl around him and he did a tiny scream.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Spyro called and he went after the girls.

* * *

Flame slam himself against the wall. Torches somehow lit up and there was to much light around him.

Flame moved his head back so his bone neck wasn't sticking out. He felt like he was having trouble breathing. Actually he wasn't breathing at all.

Flame moved his left hand over the part where his heart used to be. He missed his beating heart. He feels like he wasn't himself. Flame growled and scratch himself across his left eye. This isn't him anymore. He knew where to go...to his master. Flame ran off leaving tiny drops of blood behind.

* * *

"Did you have fun with your sleepover?" asked Terrador to his daughter.

"Yes, well kinda of." Answered Pippy. She and her dad was talking a walk through a lovely garden.

"So you felt it too." Her dad said.

"Well yes, I'm am a earth dragon after all and I am the daughter of a guardian." Pippy smiled of what she said.

"I'm sure its nothing for you to be worried about."

"Well your wrong. If your worrying about it so should I. I wanna know what happen last night to make the earth so uneasy."

"I'm want to know too but not right now."

"But what if its really bad, what if Malefor is coming back somehow?"

Terrador sighed. "Malefor is already back."

"What! When! How do you know?" Demanded Pippy.

"I didn't want to tell you this. But Malefor was back a few days ago."

"And when were you planning to tell me this?" Pippy asked she stop her dad from walking to far by standing in front of him. "Does mom know too?" She asked.

Terrador nodded his head.

"But why?"

"We didn't want you or others to panic and worry to much. But we did send the purple dragon and Cynder to go after him."

"Just the two of them?"

"Yes." Terrador nodded at his daughter.

"I rembered something that I got to do, I'll see you around." Pippy was about to go but was stop by you dads voice.

"And don't tell anyone what I have just told you. Promise?"

"Yes dad." And Pippy ran off leaving his dad behind with a smile.

* * *

"Check mate." Declared Frost and she moved her piece.

"No fair! You always win with chess." Whined Frost boyfriend.

"Its not my fault I'm so good at it." Smirk Frost.

"Rematch! This time I want to be white."

"Fine."

The two were playing chess on a table in the library. Pippy came running in and nearly skidded on the floor and she knock the chess boared over and the pieces fell to the ground.

"Oops." Whispered Pippy.

"Hey! I going to win this time." Complained Zappy.

"We didn't even start the game." Frost said picking up the pieces.

Zappy mumbled something under his breath and he helped Frost.

"Guys guess what?" Pippy said.

"That your gonna help us pick these up because it was your fault in the first place they the chess got knock over?" Zappy said.

"No. Malefor is back." Whispered Pippy making sure no one hears their conversation.

"What! Your joking aren't you?" Frost asked.

"Nope, and I got an idea." Pippy.

* * *

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHH how dare Pippy lied to her dad. Don't tell anyone! But than again it could get interesting if she told her friends about her idea...**

**Reviews! Or zombies gonna come at ya! Joking...**


	17. Chapter 17 Jewel and Bob

"Okay, so your telling us that Malefor is back?" Asked Zappy. He, Frost and Pippy were still in the library but they were in a corner to make sure no one hears them. Pippy told them what is going on.

"Yep, he's back. And I bet he send Spyro and Cynder to go look for Malefor," said Pippy.

"How come you know this and we didn't?" Zappy ask Pippy.

"Zappy, I only just heard this a 40 minutes ago," said Pippy.

"Good point," nodded Zappy.

"So, why you telling us? What are we going to do about it?" Frost asked.

"Well, I thought maybe we can go search for Spyro and Cynder," said Pippy.

"On our own?" Zappy asked.

Pippy nodded.

"Than I'm in."

"But, what about our parents? Won't they be worried about us?" Frost ask Pippy, "and do you even know where Spyro and Cynder are?"

"Well," Pippy started.

"You don't know, do you?"

Pippy shook her head.

"So your saying, that we should go out to the world looking for two dragons that could be anywhere and you don't know what they are?"

"Take it easy Frost, not need to panic," Zappy said.

"I'm not panicking, I'm just worried."

"Well, if your too worried than me and Pippy will just go on. Leaving you here to study your class." Zappy smiled.

"What happen to 'if you stay, I'll stay'" asked Frost.

"I'm not the romance type, honey," smirked Zappy.

Frost rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'm coming too."

"Yay! My girlfriend is coming too," cheered Zappy and hug Frost.

"So when do we leave?" Frost asked when Zappy let go of her.

"Tonight," answered Pippy.

"That soon? Well okay," shrugged Frost.

"I wondering if we should ask Greed too," wondered Pippy.

"Greed? Why him? What about Snowflake?" Zappy said.

"But, Greed did say he loves adventures."

"That guy says anything," said Zappy.

"Look who's talking," smirked Frost.

"You trying to have a fight with me young lady?" Zappy ask Frost.

"Zappy, don't start you attitude again," Frost rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Pippy, please don't invite Greed to come with us. It just be the three of us." Zappy begged.

"What about Snowflake? She should come, she's our friend after all," Frost said.

"Well, okay than. I'll ask Snowflake than not Greed." Pippy said.

* * *

"This tunnel seems to go on forever," said Cyn. She and Cynder walked on with Spyro lagging behind.

"Spyro, can you hurry up?" Cynder asked.

Spyro nodded and walked faster so that he was close with Cyn and Cynder.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Cyn.

"He's upset about Flame," Cynder said.

"I'm not upset, its just something else," grumbled Spyro and walked ahead of them now, "just mind your own business."

"Is it me, or is your friend acting weird?" Cyn looked at her sister for an answer.

"That's what I'm wondereing too," said Cynder, "he's been acting weird after he heard Malefor is back."

"Malefor? No one cares about him. He is the biggest jerk I know, I hate him. He comes near me, I swear he wont have a face."

"So it looks like you are coming with us."

"Go where?"

"To the mountains of death."

"Sounds like me kind of place."

Cynder rolled her eyes. "Can't you teleport us out of here?"

"No, its takes a while for me to teleport again," answered Cyn.

"How long?"

"Days."

Cynder groaned.

"What's that?" Spyro asked, stopping.

"What?" Asked Cynder.

"Something coming our way," said Spyro backing up a bit. Lowering himself a bit to get ready for a pounce.

"Is it a zombie?" Cynder asked.

"No, if don't think so."

"There," Cyn pointed to a dragon that came running towards them, the dragon had little cuts everywhere and one of his two horns were chop off. His left eye had a scratch vertical and his wings were bleeding too much so he couldn't fly. He had dark blue scales and a dark purple underbelly.

The dragon saw other dragons, "help! Help me!" The dragon grasped onto Cynder and shook her.

Cynder pushed the dragon off of her, "who are you?"

"Does it really matter? I want to get out of here! I need to go to my home! I can't stand this place! It's horrible!" Cried the dragon.

"What happen to you?" Cyn asked.

"I don't care! I just want get hell out of these tunnels right now!"

"Tell us what happen," demanded Spyro.

"There are zombies that goes through the tunnels!" Screamed the dragon, clutching his head.

"But how did you end up here?" Asked Cynder.

"I was in a group, somehow there was an earthquake and it created a big hole. The group fell in including me." Dragon answered this is a low voice.

"What, so there's more dragons down here that aren't zombies?" Spyro questioned.

"When did this happen? Can you tell us all you know?" Cynder asked. "And what's your name?"

"My name is Bob. There earthquake happen a few weeks ago, so the group fell in the big hole. We all panic, until somehow the torches lit on by itself. There was 24 dragons, including me. But some didn't make it, some of them lost their minds and killed themselves or others starved to death."

Bob went on, "there was only 12 of us left, until zombies somehow came to us and some was eaten and some was turned into one of them. Some escape like me, we had scratches and a few parts missing but I was one of the lucky ones and only lost one of my horns while trying to lose the zombies . That's all I can remember," said Bob.

"Oh, this is not good," Cyn shooked her head.

"We got to find those left overs dragons," Cynder said.

"Cynder, we don't know where we are. What if there's more tunnels, it could be a maze," Cyn said. "Its hopeless, we all we can do is just find an exit and go out."

"Please bring me with you!" Screamed Bob.

"Fine, only if you shut up."

Bob nodded his head.

"What if there's no exit?" Questioned Spyro.

"There's always an exit," said Cyn.

"Okay, lets move," said Cynder and the three started to move forward.

"No! Don't go that way!" Bob yelled.

Cynder turned her head, "why not?"

"That's where I last saw the zombies, they were chasing me."

"So, we are heading in a direction and soon we are gonna meet the zombies and have a death battle?" Spyro asked, "oh this is just great."

Bob took a step away but there was a click and the spot that Bob was walked on. The ground opened up and Bob fell in but he manage to cling on the edge.

"Help!"

Spyro came over and grabbed his one horn and lifted him up and safely on the ground.

Cyn looked down a saw a pit of spears pointing upwards.

"Its a death trap," Cyn said.

"So it a death trap maze?" Cynder asked and looked down too.

"Looks like it," mumbled Cyn.

"Can't believe this, loss a friend, we are in a death trap maze with zombies when we should be on our journey!" Yelled Spyro and he punch a wall on his right.

"Calm down Spyro," said Cynder.

"Brother? Brother? Wait for me, are you there?" A small voice said.

Spyro, Cyn and Cynder all turned around while Bob face-palm and said something under his breath.

A small kid, came running on its little legs but stop when the kid saw the dragons.

The kid was a female, she had bright purple scales that was covered in dirt and dust and also had little cuts like Bob, her little wings only had scratches. Her underbelly had bright blue scales and she wore a necklace that only showed a blue diamond.

"Who are you?" Cyn asked but the kid ignored her and she ran straight to Bob and hug him.

"I found you!" Cried the kid happily but Bob pushes her off and grunted at her.

"I don't know who this girl is," Bob shook his head.

"Who are you?" Cyn ask the kid again only this time the kid replied.

"Oh, I'm Jewel. I'm only 7 years old and this dragon here is my brother," replied Jewel.

"Brother?" Questioned Spyro, glaring at Bob suspiciously, "you didn't tell us that you had a little sister."

"Well, uh...I forgot to mention her," Bob stated.

"What do you mean, you found him, Jewel?" Ask Cynder to Jewel.

Jewel looked at her, "me and my brother were walking together in the tunnels and then he said 'stop following me' and he ran off, and I had to try to catch up with him."

"Did he now?" Spyro moved closer to Bob, he could be a liar.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about, she's out of her mind," said Bob.

"I'm not! That's exactly what you said and did! I remember is clearly, stop being a liar big brother," said Jewel.

Spyro growled and punch Bob in the face and Bob screamed at fell to the ground.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled.

Jewel gasped, "big brother? You alright?" Jewel nudged Bob as he rub his face to get rid of the pain.

"He deserve it," grumbled Spyro.

* * *

**So sorry for not updating quickly anymore, something's going in my mind lately. And I seem to get depressed everyday.**

**Hope you like it.**

**And if you wondering Spyro not his right self, well its part of story. Just haven't told you yet...**


	18. Chapter 18 Chinese mystery dragon

"Brother you okay? You okay?" Jewel shook Bob, Bob grunted to punch Jewel away from him.

"Give me some space," mumbled Bob, rubbing his nose to where Spyro had punched him.

Cyn looked at Bob than at Jewel, "did you came from a group?" Cyn ask Jewel.

"Yea! Me and my brother was part of a group," answered Jewel.

Cyn glance at Cynder than at Bob.

"Cyn, don't do it," warned Cynder.

"Do what?" Cyn asked.

"You were looking at him and no, you're not gonna kill him.".

"I wasn't going to."

Cynder glared at her.

"Okay, a tiny bit."

"Please don't hurt my brother," pleaded Jewel, standing beside Bob, "he's a good boy."

"You sure about that?" Spyro asked.

"Yes! We are very close."

"Jewel, can you shut up! No one wants to hear you," said Bob and Jewel bend her head a little.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"That wasn't nice," said Cynder.

"Yes, she's your sister," said Spyro.

"Guys." Cyn said, looking behind her.

"What?" Spyro asked.

"Look," Cyn pointed to a shadow and that came out to the light. Is was another zombie, but this one had bottom half missing from its body. So it just using its two front legs to crawl and drag half on its body, the zombie was half drooling from the side of the mouth and it was staring at Jewel.

"Its a monster!" Scream Jewel and hid behind Bob for protection.

Bob pushes Jewel forward, "go to it Jewel, its wants you for dinner."

Cyn rolled her eyes at Bob and she went to the zombie and smashed its fragile head into pieces, and its body stopped moving.

Jewel cheered, "yay! Thank you so much!"

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on here." Wondered Cynder.

"Yea, these zombies just come out of nowhere," agreed Spyro.

"Not that. I notice lots of zombies had their hearts rip out, same with this one." Cynder pointed to the now dead zombie, "I wonder why they have their hearts rip out."

"So?" Spyro asked.

"So? Didn't you saw Flame heart was ripped out? He was like bleeding to death and somehow he still comes back and starts all zombie on us. Maybe somebody is ripping out the hearts for a purpose or something."

"I don't want anyone saying Flame's name anymore!" Yelled Spyro, "just cause he's gone doesn't mean we go blabbing about him."

"Who's Flame?" Jewel asked, she's just a confused kid here.

"It doesn't matter," said Spyro.

"Well, are you guys bringing us to the exit or what?" Bob asked and Cyn and Spyro and Cynder turned to him.

"Why would we bringing you along?" Cyn asked, "there's no way we are taking you with us."

Bob gasped, "that's just being rude! Leaving me and Jewel to die here!"

"Correction, we are leaving _you _behind, not Jewel. She can come."

"I won't come, if my brother can't come with you guys than I'm staying with him," stubbornly said Jewel.

"You did realise what he said and nearly did to you right?" Spyro ask Jewel. "He tried to make you a zombie dinner, if you haven't notice."

"But he's nice," smiled Jewel.

"Spyro, Cyn. We don't let innocent people behind," said Cynder. "We help them, not torture them, we gotta bring them along."

"Why?" Spyro asked.

"Why? Because you and I are the two dragons that saved the world from evil, and _now _you don't want to help these two dragons just because your changing your personality," Cynder said.

"I'm not changing my personality," growled Spyro.

"Have you seen yourself Spyro? Sometimes your nice and the next minute, you're giving the wrong attitude to me and other dragons."

"Uh, excuse me." Jewel said.

"What?" Spyro said.

"Are you the purple dragon?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, I heard about you." Jewel smiled, and she turned to Cynder. "And I want to be like you."

Cynder shook her head, "trust me, you don't want to be like me unless you want torture."

"Hello, did you guys forget about me?" Bob asked.

"How can we forget how about you?" Spyro asked in a rude tone and Cynder did a tiny slap on him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He yelled.

"That's what I mean by your attitude," replied Cynder.

"Should I be seeing this?" Jewel ask Cyn.

"Not really," Cyn said.

"Than I should cover my eyes," Jewel closed her eyes and turned to a wall.

Cyn sighed, no wonder she doesn't hang around kids that much.

* * *

"Pippy? What took you so long?" Zappy asked as Pippy came running towards him, Frost and Snowflake.

"Sorry guys, I need to take care of things." Pippy said.

They all outside the gates ready to leave.

"So, I heard about this. So, are we really doing this?" Snowflake asked.

"Yep," smiled Pippy.

"But she doesn't know where to go." Frost added.

"I know where we are going." Pippy said.

"Where?" Zappy asked.

"To the desert," Pippy answered.

"Why the desert?" Snowflake.

"I heard from my father that Spyro and Cynder are going to some mountain but to get to the mountains. You'll have to cross the desert to get to the mountains part."

"Your smart, I'll give you that." Nodded Zappy.

"Okay, let's go." Said Snowflake.

* * *

Ember laid in her room, she was on her back on the bed. She was holding up a picture frame of Spyro.

Her room is way to pink and there were lots of picture frames of Spyro.

"My love," she mumbled. "Why do you keep running away from me? I just want to love you with all my heart."

A shadow was lurking in the corner on her room.

Ember looked and saw something moving. "Spyro? Is that you?"

The shadow moved to where Ember can see it, Ember gasped. It was just smoke moving.

"What-?"

The shadow formed into a purple dragon.

"Spyro!"Ember looked.

Spyro was in her room for the first time.

Spyro didn't say anything, he moved kept moving around the room.

"Spyro? Are you..." Ember watched and Spyro changed. His body grew long and his scales to black and his eyes went red. Her slowly changed, until he was a black Chinese dragon. His long slender body was covered in black scales and white fur was at the end of his tail and also little on his elbows.

"Spyro..." Ember was about to go to him.

But the now the dragon floated around the room while moving his body a little but then the Chinese dragon turned and stopped at the window.

The dragon looked at Ember with those bright red eyes.

Then the dragon leaped out of the window.

"No!" Cried Ember and she ran to the window and looked outside.

The dragon was nowhere to be seen.

Ember felt a strange feeling inside her heart.

Ember groaned as her heart started to hurt.

"Ouch, my heart," Ember looked at her chest.

Her heart started to beat too much, Ember had trouble breathing.

Ember gasped and fell to the floor.

Her body twitched and blood slowly came out of Ember's mouth.

The heart took a final big beat and Ember stopped breathing. Her eyes laying on a picture frame of Spyro.

A single tear fell from her eyes.

* * *

**sorry for not updating early anymore, but I'll try my best to update at least every 2 or 1 week (s)**

**Reasons for not updating is my computer and internet is not working properly and I'm having bulling problems again. So forgive me if there's misspelling or something. **

**Crazy out.**


End file.
